<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Choice by flabby_abby69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233647">The Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabby_abby69/pseuds/flabby_abby69'>flabby_abby69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Drugs, F/M, Love, Love Triangles, Party, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabby_abby69/pseuds/flabby_abby69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween party in San Francisco? Bumping into Eren Yeager, a young man with captivating green eyes and a confident swagger? Sounds fun, right? If only you hadn't been attacked after the party.  If only that mysterious boy with dark bangs and quick blue eyes hadn't been in that alleyway...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pretty much an AU where you're caught in a love triangle between Eren Yeager and Levi Ackerman, but it's not weird because everyone is in college and EREN AND LEVI DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER AT ALL FHBEJFBVSJEHF.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hurry the fuck up, Sasha,” Annie growled as she slammed her car door shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying! I’m trying!” Sasha insisted, pinning fake hamburgers to her boobs and ass cheeks.  It was Halloween night, and the three of you were about to fuck it up in the best place in San Francisco.  “Done!” Sasha finally called and walked over to your side of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All you could do was cackle after scanning her up and down.  “Don’t you wanna go for something more sexy, like me?” you teased before checking yourself out in the car door mirror.  You were sporting a skin-tight devil costume with your breasts and cheeks hanging out and little red horns on your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha laughed with you and placed her hands on her hips.  “What are you talking about?” She slapped the burgers strapped to her butt before squeezing the ones on her boobs.  “I look </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you burst into giggles, and Annie just rolled her eyes, trying not to smile.  She had decided not to dress up at all, and you knew there was nothing you could do to change her mind.  “Come on, I can already smell the weed.” Annie inhaled deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s hosting this thing, again?” you asked as the three of you made your way to the bar across the street.  It almost seemed to jump up and down with the screams and loud music blaring from inside, and the bright LED lights that read </span>
  <em>
    <span>CARLA’S</span>
  </em>
  <span> were so inviting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren Yeager,” Sasha replied, the autumn wind playing with her brunette hair.  “His parents own </span>
  <em>
    <span>Carla’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yea,” you remembered.  You didn’t know how Sasha knew that, though.  She seemed to know all the gossip in your part of the city and at your university, despite the fact that she dropped out of the college after one year to pursue her dreams of owning her own restaurant.  There was no telling how she still had tabs on this Eren guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had been at Razdon University with him for almost two years now, but had never talked to him.  He was rich, popular, and pretty much like all of the other boys at your school.  Maybe you’d get to talk to him tonight… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, ladies!” You were pulled out of your thoughts by the voices of Jean and Connie, who shared a couple of classes with you.  They were right ahead, near the doorway with drinks already in their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Sasha waved, and the two guys burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you dressed up as?” Jean taunted, smacking her ass after she passed by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tossed her hair over her shoulder and threw him a devilish grin.  “What does it look like? A whole ass meal, of course!” You followed behind as Connie attempted to make conversation with Annie.  It felt good to be at a party in a sexy outfit with your best friends.  Lights flashing, music booming, people swaying, and voices celebrating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bar was decked out with ghosts and pumpkins and all the spooky stuff you could think of, not to mention all the other people dressed up.  Girls were twerking with their bunny tails and trying to throw their heads back without losing their cowgirl hats.  Guys were dressed up as shirtless firefighters or police men, and some had even gone so far as to wear tutus and Speedos.  You absolutely loved it, and dove right in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was easy to get lost in the rhythm of bodies rubbing against each other and drinks splashing everywhere.  You whooped and hollered, dragging Sasha along to get another drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is fucking lit, dude!” she screamed over the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” you shouted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the two of you finally pushed your way over to the counter, the big man behind it looked you up and down.  “What can I get you girls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gimmie a Bloody Mary!” you said, wiping the sweat from your brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too!” Sasha batted her eyes at him, and you scoffed.  She was already so drunk; she’d be out cold long before you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s twenty dollars,” the bartender replied before getting to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, shit!” Sasha cursed.  “I left my wallet in the car—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was suddenly cut off by the roar of cheers and stomping feet.  The two of you quickly looked around to find a young man standing on one of the tables.  Long, dark hair in a loose man bun, dangerous green eyes, and broad shoulders; Eren Yeager had finally shown up to his own party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drinks on me!” he bellowed, right before jumping into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>YEAGER! YEAGER! YEAGER!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” everyone cheered as he surfed on top of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You immediately joined in and scrambled into the middle of the crowd again, Sasha right beside you.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>YEAGER! YEAGER! YEAGER!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the two of you screamed at the top of your lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Eren was almost on top of you, and when you reached up to support his body, you accidentally grabbed something hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped and looked straight at you with those sparkling, green eyes.  “Naughty girl!” he teased, and you giggled up at him before shoving him along, this time trying not to grab his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s totally gonna rail you!” Sasha yelled into your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned at her.  “That would be a blessing, but let’s just be thankful we don’t have to pay for those Bloody Marys now!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hours had passed, and you really didn’t know anything anymore.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where’s Sasha? Where’s Annie? And who am I grinding on right now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up to find Jean leering down at you and decided to grind a little harder.  He was worth it… But where was Eren? You knew you shouldn’t get mixed up with a guy so rich and so popular—you’d just make a fool out of yourself.  Yet, you couldn’t stop thinking about the way he looked at you just for those few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You started laughing at your own stupidity, then began hiccuping.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh-oh.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>You knew that’s when things were about to get nasty, and you tried to make your way to the bathroom.  Suddenly, your head was spinning and your stomach was churning and your body was slowing down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking your head, you cursed yourself.  You always drank too much.  The bathroom was only steps away when you felt the vomit start to come up, and you barely made it to the toilet in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” you groaned, right before hurling up more.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna fucking kill myself,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought.  But for some reason, this puke session wasn’t nearly as bad as it usually was.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why isn’t my hair in the way? Why is my back so warm? Why—?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, are you okay?” You jerked up to find Eren Yeager behind you, his green eyes filled with concern.  He was holding your hair back with one hand and rubbing your back with the other.  “I’ve asked you like three times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agh, sorry,” you rasped, wiping at your mouth.  “I guess I was kind of out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For real,” Eren chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you in here, though?” you asked as he helped you off the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, I happened to see you stumbling in here, so I thought I’d help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You coughed a little bit.  “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just being a gentleman,” he winked, and you noticed strange, pinkish lines under his eyes.  They were probably part of his Halloween costume, whatever that was.  He was simply wearing ripped jeans, white shoes, and—oh.  No shirt to be seen.  Just a glistening six pack, slick with sweat.  “But seriously, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, his big hands were on your waist and you were being lifted onto the bathroom counter.  “Yeah,” you giggled breathlessly.  “But what are those marks on your face?” You reached up to trace them, and he smiled impishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Part of my costume.  It’s just something from a TV show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm…” you hummed, trying really hard to keep yourself from immediately making out with this man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go get you a rag and some water, okay?” He grinned before leaving you alone in the grey bathroom with big mirrors.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, right.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  You probably smelled awful and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hoped there wasn’t any vomit left over on your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned around to face the mirror behind you and cringed at your pale complexion and smeared lipstick.  You’d have to grab your makeup bag from Annie’s car if you wanted any luck getting fucked tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Eren appeared in the mirror with what he promised.  “Here you go.” He handed the water to you and set down a piece of chocolate before gently wiping your face with a damp rag.  He was so gentle, and his hands were so warm, and— “I brought you something sweet to get the taste out of your mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You popped the chocolate into your mouth after he finished wiping you up, and you moaned with delight.  “Mm… that’s good.” You opened your eyes to find Eren staring at you with an intense look in his magical eyes, and you licked your lips.  “Suddenly, I feel a lot better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” Eren raised an eyebrow, taking a step closer.  You were trapped, sitting not-so innocently on the bathroom sink, and you didn’t mind at all.  “You know…” Eren murmured.  “I think you have a little chocolate on your lips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only there were some way I could get it off,” you sighed, smirking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only…” he agreed, one hand on your hip and the other splayed out on the counter.  Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours.  You smiled against his warmth.  His lips tasted like alcohol and drugs and ecstasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” he teased and slowly broke away.  “I can’t seem to get the chocolate off of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes with a giggle.  “I guess you’ll just have to try harder then.” You reached up and grabbed his dark hair, pulling him back to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you hungrily opened and closed your mouths, sucking and nipping at each other.  Then you moaned as Eren stuck his tongue down your throat.  You tugged hard at his hair, loosening the bun, and several strands came down to tickle your cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I probably shouldn’t be making out with the devil,” Eren gasped between kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a good thing I’m just (Y/N) then,” you replied, shivering as he moved down to plant kisses on your neck.  You tipped your head back, and you could feel his lips curve upward against your skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I need to tell you who <em>I</em> am.” You bit down hard on your lip as he nipped at your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cocky bastard,” you breathed, running your hands over the planes of his muscular chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had moved back up to your lips again when the noise from the bar started to grow louder and louder.  Slowly, he pulled away and ran his hands through his hair.  There was lipstick all over him.  “I should probably make sure no one is burning down the bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, sliding off of the counter top.  “And I should probably check on my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned down at you and reached into his pocket.  “In case we don’t see each other again, here…” Eren grabbed your arm and wrote his phone number on it.  “Call me!” He made a little phone motion next to his ear with his hand before swaggering out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You just stood there for a moment before bursting into giggles.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a night.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Then you exited the bathroom and were immediately enveloped by the crowd.  Somehow, it seemed even louder and crazier than before.  You hoped Sasha and Annie were okay.  If you had to guess, Sasha was getting railed, and the latter was high as fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After lots of pushing and shoving, you stumbled upon Connie, who was very much enjoying the ass cheeks of some random girl in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Connie!” You smacked him on the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Oh! Hey, (Y/N)!” He gulped down some beer and made a satisfied sound.  “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Sasha and Annie?” you yelled over the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie burst out laughing.  “Yeah, I saw them! Everybody did!” He slammed his drink on the table next to him and slapped his knee.  “Sasha got in a fight with this dude over the last piece of pizza, and obviously she won, but he put up a fight.  Annie had to drag her out of here before she tore down the whole place!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God,” you groan.  Honestly, you weren’t surprised.  “Thanks, Connie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem!” He called as you made your way to the exit.  “Also, you look really sexy!” You chuckled to yourself and pushed open the back door to the bar.  The day you had any sexual feelings for Connie was the day Sasha stopped eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cool night air was refreshing on your body, and you breathed it in as you pulled out your iPhone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Annie,” you said once she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you?” you asked, shivering a little.  Maybe it was too cold out here for a skimpy costume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re on the road.  Sorry if we left you.  We thought you were getting fucked up by that Eren dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled to yourself.  “Well, I was working on it.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, it’s really cold out here, and what is that smell?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need us to pick you up?” Annie sounded like she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t want to come pick you up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I have some unfinished business,” you giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie let out a breathy laugh.  “Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tucked your phone back into your bra, and you were about to head back inside when someone stepped in your path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, little girl, you want some Floch in your Coch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You froze.  “I… what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what the fuck man?” A muscular guy with a cigarette came up next to the lanky boy who spoke.  “I told you to never say that to a girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skinny boy with a weird haircut scoffed.  “Oh, come on! It’s catchy!” He waved his hands around in the air.  “Floch in your Coch! Floochie in your Coochie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who </span>
  </em>
  <span>was</span>
  <em>
    <span> this guy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“In other words, do you want me to fuck you?” He hiccuped, leaning against one of the columns supporting the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, no,” you cringed, and your heart was starting to pound faster and faster.  You tried to look around for an escape, but you were in an alleyway, and there was another man behind you goggling at your ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Floch guy in front of you guffawed.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don’t really like that answer.  I’m sure I can make you change your mind.” He took a step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” You whipped out your phone with a trembling hand.  “I’ll call 911!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hell you will,” growled the man behind you as he plucked your iPhone out of your hand.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, shit this is bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>all for </span>
  <em>
    <span>getting railed by Eren Yeager, but not some nasty freaks in an alleyway.  What should I do? What should I—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>HELP!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you finally screamed as Floch started putting his hands on you.  You tried to slap and kick and bite and punch, but the other two guys started to pin you down.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>SOMEBODY HELP!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, I’m afraid no one’s gonna hear you,” Floch purred into your ear, so you spat in his face.  “Hey!” He smacked you across the cheek, and you gasped, trying harder to get away from him.  “Don’t disrespect me like that, you little whore—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone cleared his throat, and everyone froze to peer at the figure emerging out of the darkness.  “I think you filthy pigs should step away from her.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a crazy night with Eren Yeager, you meet the mysterious Levi Ackerman.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi this took me forever but I really like this chapter HEEHEE.  I recommend listening to the sexiest music you can find ktfiyutfitfif I always love Sway by Michael Buble</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The man finally stepped into the moonlight, and the guys around you began laughing at how short he was, although he seemed about the same height as you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do, runt?” Floch sneered, hugging you to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shorter man threw his cigarette on the pavement and crushed it with his shoe.  Then he looked up through his dark bangs, revealing intense blue eyes.  “I’m gonna beat the shit out of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guys just started laughing louder, but that ended very quickly when the short man punched Floch square in the face.  You happened to catch a glimpse of metal rings glinting in the moonlight.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch.  That had to hurt.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  And based off of Floch’s reaction, it did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He screamed, releasing his grip on you to double over in pain.  You immediately took your chance to run away, but the guy behind you blocked your path.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flash!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wack!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thump!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was at your feet, moaning in pain.  You quickly grabbed your phone out of his limp hand as the other muscular dude just stared in disbelief at his fallen friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short man wiggled his fingers around, and his rings flashed dangerously.  “Your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The big man whimpered before running away, and you would have laughed if you hadn’t been on the verge of being raped a second ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they hurt you?” the dark haired boy asked.  He was a few feet away with a strange look in his eyes and another cigarette already in his hand.  He looked drunk and high, and you marveled at how he had fought like it was nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… um, no.” You dusted yourself off and took a step toward him.  “Thank you so much.  I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” he deadpanned, letting out a cloud of smoke.  You narrowed your eyes at him.  Not very charming, even if he was kind of hot… actually, really hot.  He was wearing a white-collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and you couldn’t stop looking at his rings or the veins in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed to yourself.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I such a whore?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Speaking of being a whore, you wanted to get back inside and find Eren.  But you were so tired, so drunk, sort of traumatized, and it was 2 A.M.  Not to mention you were suddenly very curious about the short man in front of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have a smoke?” You got even closer to him, sidling up next to him against the brick wall.  He glanced at you before handing you a cigarette with his slender fingers.  Then he lit it for you, and you happily inhaled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s (Y/N), by the way,” you breathed out a puff of smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi.” The two of you just stood there in comfortable silence after that, the only sounds coming from within the bar.  You wanted to know more about this Levi, but he seemed so closed off, so mysterious, and you were kind of scared of him, what with the way he beat up those freaks earlier.  You finally gathered up the courage to ask him a question when he spoke first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need a ride?” He faced completely towards you, putting his arm up against the wall.  “I heard your conversation over the phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well…” Should you let this guy drive you to the apartment? He was terrifying and you knew nothing about him, but you really wanted to get fucked tonight.  If not by Eren, then why not by this Levi? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, he can’t be a bad person if he just saved me, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” you answered after a short pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me,” Levi brushed past you.  Was that a smirk you saw? You were beginning to think that you wouldn’t regret your choice to go with this man at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You started after him and eventually caught up so you could walk side by side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where are you from?” you tried.  Maybe you could make him open up.  Besides, fucking someone was better when they were loose and excited about it.  “I’ve never seen you around here before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was silent for a moment.  “I moved here from Harrisburg, back in the summer.” He pulled out his car keys and unlocked a sleek, black Lamborghini ahead of him.  You grinned.  “I’ve been easing into the groove of things at Razdon University.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I go there!” you replied as you arrived at the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get that for you.” Levi opened your door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—wow, thank you.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>A man who opens car doors for me? Damn, I got lucky tonight.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “You know, if you want something from me, you don’t have to be extra polite,” you teased once he got in on the driver’s side.  “You can just ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything, but his knuckles turned white on the steering wheel.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s wrong with this guy? Does he not know how to have sex or something?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You were jerked out of your thoughts as Levi whipped the car around, pulling out of the parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the address?” he asked, bright blue eyes on the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll put it in the GPS,” you responded.  You just had to keep trying.  He would warm up eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he pressed the gas, and it didn’t take you long to realize he was going 80 on a 45.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, Levi!” you joked, grasping the hand-hold in the roof, but then you remembered that this man was probably very drunk like you.  “Wait, hey, I might be wrong, but you’re pretty fucked up right? Maybe we should pull over and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I drive better when I’m drunk.” He smirked again and caught your eye for just a second before passing up several cars.  That fucking smile! Why did it turn you on so much?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes, unable to stop the huge grin on your face.  “Whatever you say…” The two of you refrained from talking for a couple minutes, but it wasn’t awkward.  Rather, the silence was filled with tension, anticipation, mystery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing in the alleyway, anyway?” you asked, just out of pure curiosity.  “Not getting molested like me, I hope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, but it was dark, low.  It sent shivers up your spine.  “No, I just needed some fresh air.” The street lights and glowing signs flashed through the tinted windows of the car as he sped along, highlighting the sharp planes of his face, the black strands of hair in his blue eyes, the silver rings on his fingers.  You wanted them in you so bad.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, making out with Eren had made you really horny.  You felt kind of bad for hooking up with this Levi guy when there was still business to attend to regarding Eren, but you couldn’t help it.  Especially not with the way Levi just placed his arm on the arm rest in between the two of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this it?” he asked, and you looked up to see your apartment.  Annie and Sasha were up there waiting for you, and the latter was probably really curious about your adventures tonight.  You wanted to tell them all about it, but the night wasn’t over yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I suppose…” You batted your eyes at Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The muscle in his jaw tightened.  “What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” you shrugged with an innocent look out the window.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why won’t he just fuck me? Why—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, (Y/N),” Levi deadpanned, boring a hole into the steering wheel with his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow.  Maybe you weren’t getting laid tonight after all.  “Bye,” you sighed, and you hoped he heard the disappointment in your voice.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s still a chance…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You slowly got out of the car, taking time to stretch and expose as much skin as possible before strutting away.  You made sure to sway those hips, stumble a little bit… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” You smiled and turned around to see the driver’s window rolled down.  There were so many emotions on Levi’s face that it was almost overwhelming, but one of them was very clear: </span>
  <em>
    <span>lust.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “Get in the car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!” You jumped into the back seat not long before Levi joined you, and he didn’t waste any time.  He aggressively grabbed your cheeks, the coolness of the rings making you gasp.  Then he dove in, melding his lips with yours.  They were so soft, so hungry, so tasty—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi abruptly pulled away and stared deep into your eyes with his conflicted blue ones.  “(Y/N), I want to fuck the </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of you,” he rasped as he began to move his hands lower, down to your jaw, your neck, your collar bone.  “But I really do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to fuck the shit out of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, the conflict within him made him even sexier.  The intensity in his eyes, the way he started running his hands through his hair.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why doesn’t he want to rail me? Does he have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It didn’t really matter to you, as long as it happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would try to help you make a decision,” you breathed in his ear.  “but I’m a little biased.” You nipped at his earlobe, and his fingers dug into your shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dark chuckle came out of Levi, something shifting in his gaze.  “I think I’ve made up my mind.” His hands moved down to your waist, and you could feel the coolness of the rings through the thin fabric of your costume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” was all you could force out.  There were too many chills running up your spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we’re gonna play a little game.” He reached up with one hand and took the devil horns off of your head before placing them on his own.  He looked ridiculous, although your pussy had other thoughts.  “I’m not gonna tell you if I’m going to fuck you or not.” The young man pushed you down until you were laying on the cool leather of the backseat.  “You have to figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fun,” you gasped, right before sliding your hands under his white shirt, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>—it felt wonderful.  You hungrily ran your hands over his smooth skin and lean muscles, letting his warmth pulse through you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In turn, he ripped his shirt off, revealing the sturdy chest and six pack hiding under there.  You giggled, but it wasn’t a sweet sound at all.  More like intoxicating, crazy, and that was exactly how Levi was looking at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t stand to wait any longer, so you wrapped your hands around his head to pull him forward and force your mouths together.  You chewed at his soft lips, and he explored with his tongue.  Then Levi planted kisses on your jaw, down your neck, near your collarbone, where he came to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe your clothes are in my way, (Y/N),” he murmured against your hot skin.  Well, shit.  This thing had taken you eons to get into.  How were you supposed to—?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, his hands were at your boobs, and they tugged on the fabric keeping them in place.  “May I?” His blue eyes were searching for your consent.  He wanted to rip your costume open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your only response was a devilish grin, and his muscles flexed as he tore the outfit straight in half with a grunt.  Now your breasts and stomach were bare, there for him to see, to feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” he rasped, and then he continued his trail of kisses until he came to your boobs, but it only got better.  He started biting your tits, and occasionally, his tongue would flicker in and out.  You moaned, arching your back and tugging at his black hair.  There was no need to worry about him being good at sex anymore.  You had no doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if Levi could read your mind, his hands were now at your underwear.  “Do you think I’m going to fuck you yet?” he panted.  “Or am I just playing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shivered at how raw, how deep his voice had somehow become.  “I don’t know…” You placed your hands onto Levi’s, and helped him ease your panties down, down down.  “Surprise me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up some, looming over you, and began to unbuckle his belt, unzip his pants, and then he was bare.  If you weren’t so horny, so drunk on this man, you might have laughed at the irony: Levi might be short, but his dick wasn’t small at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In no time at all, he was inside of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” you moaned, moving your hands from his hair to the leather seats and back to his body.  “Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept thrusting in and out, in and out, his hands on both sides of your head, his blue eyes ablaze.  Before, they had been more like ice: cold, distant.  But now his eyes seemed more like the hottest of fires, voracious and scalding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… gonna cum inside of you… okay?” he forced out between thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” you groaned, and after a few seconds, both of you were wet and moaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” Levi grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” you managed, and he collapsed on top of you.  He was probably better at sex than anyone you had been with before.  You knew this was just a hookup, but maybe there would have to be multiple with this little man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he helped you sit up so that your head was resting on his sweaty chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to see something?” he asked, rubbing his hands over your ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” you purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the little space he had in his car, Levi managed to turn around, and you realized you were staring at a huge tattoo that spread over his whole back: wings crossing over each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” You gently began to trace over them, marveling at how perfect they were.  “Sexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His back muscles moved under your hands as he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do they mean?” you wondered aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was silent for a moment.  “I’ll tell you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You frowned, but his answer didn’t really phase you.  The tattoo probably had some personal meaning.  So you simply continued to trace the feathers of the wings until you fell asleep on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s not where you woke up.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>don't worry, Eren stans... Mr. Yeager is coming back soon HEEHEE and let's just say his tongue doesn't stop at your throat.  It goes lower next time HEEHEE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi has disappeared... now it's time to get in touch with Eren.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>listening to Minecraft LoFi is great music for writing bkjhckuycfkuy<br/>enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Where the fuck am I?</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought to yourself, trying to blink the grogginess out of your eyes.  Finally, you were able to open them all the way, and you breathed a sigh of relief to see the familiarity of your bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then it all came back to you: the party, Eren, the alleyway, Levi… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Levi.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  The last thing you remembered was fucking him in his Lamborghini, so how the hell did you get here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You furrowed your eyebrows and tried to stand up, only for your legs to ache in protest.  Damn, Levi had really made you sore.  You smiled to yourself, running your hands over your sticky thighs.  You needed a serious shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, you got up and caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror.  A jacket? You stepped closer to your mirror to inspect the over sized, black coat wrapped around you.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Must be Levi’s,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you mused.  You really needed to figure out what was going on here, so you decided to wash the cum and sweat off in the shower before trudging into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, (Y/N)!” Sasha greeted.  She had a goofy grin on her face, hunched over a bowl of Ramen.  “Long time no see!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled and rubbed your temples.  It would be nice to not be hung over.  “Do you know how I got here?” you asked as you sat down in the chair next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slurp</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  “Annie can tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond girl chuckled from the other side of the small room.  She was sprawled out on the couch with the TV remote in her hand.  “Let’s just say you found quite the prince charming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You almost laughed.  Levi was definitely not a prince charming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie groaned, dragging herself off of the couch and plopping down in the third bar stool chair.  “Late last night, I remembered I left my cocaine in my car, so I went to get it and I saw this short guy with some girl in his arms.  He was walking towards the apartment, and as he got closer, I saw that the girl was you.” She reached across the counter top to grab some water.  “Anyway, I went up to him and told him that he was holding my friend and that she better be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, I knew you cared about me,” you teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie rolled her eyes.  “So he told me that you two fucked and that there was no hope for your little costume, and then I led him up here.  And then he put—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He put you in bed just like a prince would!” Sasha interrupted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I doubt that,” you murmured, tracing the granite counter top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Sasha asked around her Ramen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smirked down at the table.  “He acted very </span>
  <em>
    <span>un</span>
  </em>
  <span>-princely-like when he fucked me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette punched you in the shoulder.  “Look at you!  Ya know, I got served pretty well last night, too.  Jean—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Annie said.  “I haven’t even gotten to the best part of the story yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned towards her.  “And that is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After he threw you in bed, he told us that he really needed to talk to you, in person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You frowned.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weird.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Did he want another round or something? Usually these types of things lasted only one night, one time.  I mean, you wouldn’t complain at all if he wanted another go, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he leave his phone number?” you asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Annie pursed her lips.  “Actually, he didn’t.  He must’ve forgotten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it!” Sasha cursed.  “I really liked him.  He was really hot and mysterious when he walked in here last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he was,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you assured her.  Then you gasped, remembering something.  “Maybe I didn’t get Levi’s number, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> get someone else’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha’s eyes bulged.  “Nuh-uh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flashed her a cocky smile.  “Eren Yeager.” You thrust your arm out on the table for them to see, except there was nothing there but dark smudge marks.  “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The numbers rubbed off!” you wailed, throwing your hands into the air.  “How am I supposed to get him to fuck me now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a whore, (Y/N),” Annie scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” you sighed.  “Hey, at least I’ve got birth control.  I’m not gonna get pregnant or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha gulped down the last bit of Ramen juice left over in her bowl.  “Maybe you can get a hold of him today if you wanna attend your afternoon classes? It’s 12:30 right now, and I don’t know if you have any classes with him, but you might see him on campus—?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea, Sasha!” you leaped up from your chair, a fresh wave of energy washing over you.  “I wanna see if Eren is any better than Levi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so bad,” Sasha smirked before getting up to put her empty bowl in the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Jean could tell me the same thing about you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her jaw dropped, and her cheeks turned bright red.  “Whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are disgusting,” Annie complained, snorting some crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least we care about things in life other than drugs,” you jabbed as you ran to go change your clothes.  Annie just laughed behind you.  If you wanted to see Eren today, you had to be fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three long and agonizing classes later, and you were in the Razdon library, studying for a big test on Monday.  Well, at least that’s what it </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you were doing.  Really, you couldn’t keep your eyes off of the doors in the hopes of seeing a college boy with green eyes walk in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed and slumped over on the metal table piled with books.  At least it was Friday.  You had the whole weekend to—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone’s fingers were walking their way up your spine, and you jumped with a yelp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you miss me?” You whipped around and found your eyes very close to Eren Yeager’s bright green ones.  He was behind you, leaning on your chair so he could look at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren!” Your heart was beating hard and fast in your chest.  “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips tilted upward in a wicked smile.  “I kind of go to this school? Maybe you didn’t know that, but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I meant!” You playfully pulled his hand off of the nape of your neck.  “Have you been stalking me or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled lightly, the sound like music to your ears.  “No, no…” He sat down in the chair beside you with his legs wide open.  “I was actually in the back studying, and I was just leaving when I spotted someone really sexy.” Eren winked.  “That someone being you,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, slapping him on the shoulder.  “Whatever,” you replied.  It was hard not to take in every detail of him.  The messy bun, the jean jacket, the thick belt around his waist, and the lack of makeup under his eyes.  You didn't know why, but those pink lines had made him just a little hotter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why haven’t you texted me?” he asked as he closed the book in front of you.  “Not interested?” His fingers found their way to your hair and tucked a few strands behind your ear.  “Or are you nervous?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, it’s hot in this library.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  You rolled your eyes at Eren.  He might not have tattoos and rings like Levi, but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>freaky</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Actually, now that you thought about it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them were freaky, just in different ways.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I was going to text you, but the numbers rubbed off, and I couldn’t read them.” You stuck out your bottom lip, batting your eyelashes.  “I cried for hours on end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, his green eyes tilting up with joy.  “I’m sure you did.” Then he pulled out his phone.  “Let’s not mess it up again, shall we? What’s your number, (Y/N)?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him your phone number so he could type it into his iPhone, and then he did the same for you.  “Perfect,” he grinned as he put his device away.  Then his hand was on your bare thigh, and you suddenly couldn’t breathe.  “Come to my house tonight.  10:00.  I’ll text you the address.” He got up from the table and walked behind you before whispering in your ear.  “Let’s finish what we started.” A shiver ran over your whole body as he swaggered away, never looking back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled to yourself once he was through the double doors.  You loved being flirtatious and confident, you relished making a man want you, but it was hard to think when Eren was around.  There was no way you would get any more studying done, so you began to pack up your belongings.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Phone, coffee, books,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you were out the door.  But then you stopped dead in your tracks because it was absolutely pouring down rain.  “Shit,” you cursed to yourself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, well.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  You would just have to make a run for it, hope your books didn't get too wet, take another shower when you got home—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want an umbrella?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>don't worry the next chapter gets a lot spicier HEEHEE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi reveals something you're not ready for, and Eren delivers something you've been waiting for.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this is one of my favorite chapters so far. it was definitely difficult to write cuz Levi just has to be a complex character like that kjhfkytdk,jhv,kjuc</p><p>y'all prob don't like this kind of music, but I listened to I Love You Baby by Frank Sinatra while rereading what I wrote and WOW LUYFLKUJYHVFLKUTCJ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jesus!” you swore.  How had you not seen Levi walk up next to you? And why did both of them have to keep sneaking up on you like that?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to scare you,” was all he said.  It was hard to see his face in the dim light pouring through the library windows, but you could tell something was different.  It looked as if he were trying very hard to keep a neutral expression.  What could be wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s fine,” you replied carefully, turning towards him with a smile.  He was sporting a dark leather jacket and heavy boots, and you couldn’t miss those silver rings glinting in the moonlight.  “But yeah, an umbrella would be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really need to tell you something first, though,” Levi said as he ran his hands through his bangs.  You lifted your eyebrows and tried not to feel awkward, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pitter patter </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the rain the only sound.  The young man before you seemed to be struggling with what to say.  What had happened to the dangerous, mysterious rascal from last night?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally blew out a frustrated breath, and you were surprised by the intensity and conflict in his blue eyes when they met yours.  “I wasn’t myself last night.  I was high as fuck and way beyond tipsy, even though I know that’s no excuse.  I don’t usually drive when I’m drunk, especially not with someone else in the car, and I don’t like to fuck strangers, either.” He shifted from one foot to the other, obviously uncomfortable, which only made you more embarrassed.  You had been railed by this guy less than twenty four hours ago, and now you were going to have sex with someone else tonight.  Maybe you were in over your head with these two men.  “And I’m sorry for leaving you.  You were probably so confused when you woke up, and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” you grabbed his hands and held them out in front of you.  He stiffened.  “It’s totally okay.” But was it? Why was he acting so weird? It was like he had become a completely different person.  Sure, he had been high and drunk last night, but still.  “I do these kinds of things all the time.  It was just a hookup, Levi.” You took a step closer and grinned to lighten the mood.  “I mean, if you’re looking for a part two, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t understand.” His voice was so dry, but anyone could see that he was filled to the brim with emotions.  So what was he hiding? And why? “I… I like you, but I really </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to like you, but I thought you deserved to know, since I was a total dick, and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scoffed, old memories bubbling up.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ex-boyfriends, yelling, crying. </span>
  </em>
  <span> “What’s up with you and wanting to fuck me, but not wanting to fuck me? Liking me but not liking me? I don’t get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and cast his blue eyes up into the stormy night for answers.  Damn, he looked beautiful, but that wasn’t going to stop you from being mad at him.  At least that’s what you told yourself.  You were mad at Levi, not the men who had loved you and left you in the past.  Not the boy who had beat you that one night, shaming you for your worthlessness.  Not all of those lonely nights chugging bottle after bottle of wine.  “It’s a long story,” Levi finally forced out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it really that complicated?” You knew you were being unfair, you knew you were hiding things, too, yet you were so confused, so overwhelmed by the painful memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to tell you!” Suddenly, he was expressing himself again—wide eyes awash with hope and longing and so much struggle, hands thrown up in the air.  “But we don’t know each other, and I want to get to know you! Tomorrow, we can go to my favorite tea shop! Or yours! That’s fine, too—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” you said, rubbing your arms.  The early November chill was starting to seep through your jacket.  “I can’t be in a relationship.” You turned away from him.  “I’m sorry.” Then you stepped out into the freezing rain without an umbrella, confused, overwhelmed, exhausted, guilty, and angry.  Angry at yourself for being awful, for being weak.  Angry at Levi for putting you in this position.  Angry at everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were halfway to your car when you couldn’t stand it any longer, and you glanced back.  Levi was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good.  Maybe he would just leave you alone…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want him to leave me alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! You do, (Y/N)!” you scolded yourself as you hopped into the car.  You needed a distraction, something to keep your mind off of Levi, off of your messy past, off of—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bzz.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As if right on time, Eren texted you: </span>
  <em>
    <span>6394 Maria St. don’t be shy if u wanna come early ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was 9:00 when you finally pulled up in Eren’s driveway, right next to his shiny red convertible.  You had spent a while in the shower and even longer trying to decide what to wear.  After lots of throwing clothes on the floor and asking Sasha’s opinion, you had eventually settled for a crop top and furry coat accompanied by skinny jeans and a little makeup.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hurried out of your Honda Civic with your wallet and phone before making your way to the front door.  Eren’s house was modern, even though it wasn’t very big.  Thanks to the full moon, you were able to see that it was white, with lots of big windows and a flat, black roof.  You breathed in as you rang the doorbell, which flanked the dark trim around the double glass doors.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were tucking your hair behind your ear when Eren Yeager appeared behind the glass, flashing a sexy smile and sporting an even better outfit: dark green pants under a white shirt, but it was unbuttoned all the way, and he wasn’t wearing any kind of undershirt.  You weren’t surprised, and you didn’t mind the view at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door and placed one hand on the top of the doorway before raising a dark eyebrow.  “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled.  “An angel sent from heaven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed as if you had said something absurd.  “That’s not how I remember it at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be completely perfect,” you shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something changed in Eren’s green eyes, somewhat hidden behind the strands of hair that had escaped his bun.  “Maybe you need a punishment then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I do.” You tried to push past him, but he scooped you up in his strong arms before kicking the door shut behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” you gasped and playfully smacked at his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops,” he had carried you through the kitchen, stopping in the living room.  “My bad.” Then he dropped you onto the white couch in the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled as you kicked your shoes off.  “Do you live here all alone?” you asked after he sat down next to you, one foot propped up on his knee and his arms splayed out over the top of the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I live here with Armin Arlet.” Eren cocked his head to the side.  “You know him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I’ve seen him around campus occasionally.  He’s sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I hope I don’t have competition,” Eren teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You twirled your hair around your index finger.  “I don’t know… I might just get up and go fuck Armin instead of you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad he isn’t here right now,” Eren’s green eyes flashed dangerously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, you thought the young man next to you was about to pounce, but he simply laid his head back to stare at the ceiling.  “He’s studying abroad right now.  I would have gone with him if I didn’t have to seduce you.” He cast you an annoyed look.  “You cause me so much trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” you played along, kicking his foot.  “We barely even know each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s about to change.” Eren stood up to stretch, and you tried your best not to stare at the muscles moving beneath his clothes.  “Come with me, (Y/N).” You eagerly grabbed his open hand as he led you to a door at the back of the living room.  “I hope you’re open to me serenading you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasped after he opened the door, revealing an assortment of guitars, a drum set, a piano, and even a saxophone.  They all shone slightly blue in the LED lights up above, and the grey king-sized bed looked so inviting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you played instruments!” you exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren chuckled, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.  “Yeah, that’s mostly what I’ve been studying the past two years, along with a little business.” Was he embarrassed, shy about his passion for music? You started smiling, but stopped yourself.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, I’m not here to fall in love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you play me a song?” you requested as you sprawled out on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was squatting next to one of his guitars, his back turned to you when he answered.  “I could.” He stood up.  “What instrument would you prefer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the remote to his LED lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Electric guitar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the room was red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piano?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head moved in your direction, and the scarlet glimmer in his green eyes made them look so much more dangerous than they already did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saxophone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shrugged off his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I even have a kazoo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You would have laughed, but it seemed you were frozen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or, there’s something else in here that I can make </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounds with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started walking towards you, slowly unbuttoning his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably my favorite instrument.  She just brings me so much pleasure to play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, his hands were now on either side of your head, and his face was looming over yours.  You couldn’t breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did I say </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He pulled off your crop top and coat with ease.  “Silly me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your breath hitched as he fiddled with the clip on your jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now where did we leave off last time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did he remove your pants so easily?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I think you were about to fuck the shit out of me,” you forced out with a wicked smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mirrored your expression, a couple strands of his hair tickling your cheeks.  “Mm, maybe so, but you want me to play you a song, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then I’m going to change things up a little bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His clever fingers were at your shoulders, and they started pulling at your bra.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to make you sing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your bra was on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like no other instrument before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your underwear was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as I have your permission, of course?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” you whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Suddenly, there was a finger inside of you, swirling around and around.  “What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” you moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his sticky finger out of your pussy, only to move his face in between your thighs.  Eren’s green eyes, tinted blood red, were boring deep into yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m feeling wind instrument tonight.” His tongue flickered over your clit.  “Open up, (Y/N).”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heehee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Eren enjoy each other's company before going out to eat, but things don't go as planned...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heehee enjoy.  this chapter is spicy in lots of different ways kjhrfoajsdfh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You had been fingered before, eaten out, fucked.  But nothing… </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> had ever felt like this.  Nothing could compare to Eren Yeager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small voice in the back of your head tried to protest, tried to remind you that there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> one other man…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You ignored it as Eren’s tongue slipped in and out, licked up and down.  You began to tremble, gasp, wail, moan, and he smiled into your pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the music I like to hear,” he rasped, his hot breath making your inner thighs tingle.  And then you were wet.  Your legs were slick with it, the sheets were soaking, and the fluid was dripping from Eren’s tongue as he grinned up at you.  “How about</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> sing a song for you, (Y/N)?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” you whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get down on your knees,” Eren ordered, but he was only teasing… probably.  “Unless you need a break?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the one begging for a break,” you breathed, sliding onto the floor.  Although you knew it was a lie.  Eren held all the control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slowly grabbed his cock before placing it in your mouth, and you began to suck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hated it.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You loved it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was disgusting.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was delicious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And the noises coming from up above were definitely worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Eren moaned, his hands curled in your hair.  His breathing had become even heavier and his body was shuddering as you continued to swallow his cum.  Eventually, neither of you could take any more, so you released your grip on his dick to gasp for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man above you flopped back on the bed, trying to laugh in between breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would come up there by you,” you rasped as you licked your lips.  “But I don’t know if I can stand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren chuckled dangerously.  “Me either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed and turned your head to the side when something beneath the bed caught your eye: a black marker.  A smile curled your lips as an idea occurred to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Eren?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember how you had those pink marks under your eyes on Halloween night?” It was hard to believe that that had only been a little more than twenty four hours ago.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>So much had happened.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I thought they made you look sexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” You started to climb back onto the bed, and Eren helped you until you were sitting with your legs around his waist.  “Is my normal face too boring for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You uncapped the marker and kissed him.  “I suppose so.” Then you began carefully inking dark lines onto his cheeks, although it was hard to concentrate with his hands in your hair and on your breasts and near your pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done,” you breathed, staring into those flickering green eyes.  They looked even more menacing with the dark lines beneath them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what these marks are from?” Eren slowly pushed you onto your back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said a TV show?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” He was on top of you again, smelling like sweat and excitement and expensive cologne and—  “And in the show, there are monsters called Titans who have marks like these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting,” you murmured as you played with his loose strands of hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The green eyed boy suddenly grabbed your wrist.  “Do you know what those Titans do to people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gulped, and he grinned mischievously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They absolutely destroy them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gasp escaped you as Eren began fucking you, in and out, in and out.  It was so painful, yet so wonderful.  Torture became ecstasy, agony became bliss, and you became his instrument, singing all the notes to his complicated song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you eventually found a rhythm, and it was a while before either of you started to slow down.  You never wanted it to end, and you could tell Eren felt the same way, what with his wicked smile and hungry eyes.  But unfortunately, nothing could last forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Eren came to a gradual stop, and the two of you just lay there in silence, wet and satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked over to find dark smudges under his eyes from where you had kissed and grabbed his cheeks.  Somehow it made him even hotter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands found their way to his face once more, and he brought you to him with his strong arms.  That’s where you fell asleep, and that’s where you woke up the next morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, (Y/N).” Now your butt was pressed up against Eren’s stomach, and you stretched so you could see his face.  Even after sex and a bad makeup job, he still managed to look beautiful in the early morning sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Eren,” you giggled, running your hands over his muscular chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed happily.  “What do you wanna do today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled up at him and raised your eyebrows.  “Mm, you know that’s not how it works.” You scooched away from him a little bit.  “This is when I grab my things and leave and we don’t see each other until the next crazy party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren snatched your waist and hugged you close.  “That’s not what</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanna do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you have in mind?” You pressed a playful kiss on his strong jaw.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should just go get coffees or something,” he replied.  You were tempted to say no, but you knew the two of you had a mutual understanding: there was no romance in this relationship; it was simply a hookup.  And that’s the way you liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” you agreed.  “We should probably get cleaned up first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Eren yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the two of you slowly got out of bed and slid into his big, white bathtub where you soaked until it was almost noon.  Eren talked about his passion for music and how he wanted to pursue a musical career somehow, and you filled him in on your studies at Razdon.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, your fingers began to grow wrinkly and your stomach started to growl.  “Let’s get out now,” you said, leaning back onto Eren’s wet chest.  “I’m hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” The college boy stood and helped you out of the tub when he began to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You furrowed your brows.  “What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shook his head as he threw a grey towel to you, drying himself off.  He had let his dark hair down, and was now rubbing it as fast as he could with a towel.  He was still laughing when he looked back up at you.  “Being in the bathroom just reminds me of how we first met the other night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t remind me,” you cringed.  Throwing up was the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was my kissing really that bad?” Eren raised an eyebrow and smiled.  “I just wanted to apologize for making out with you right after you puked.  I kind of wasn’t thinking straight, ya know? Weed and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled.  “Yeah, me either.  At least you brought me that water and chocolate, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shrugged his big shoulders.  “True.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost weird seeing him so normal: sober, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> high, and not trying to seduce you.  But none of that changed the size of his dick as he walked past you, or that glistening six-pack, or—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where are we gonna eat? Or get coffee?” He was back in his room now, throwing on a T-shirt and underwear.  Unfortunate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, You walked through the threshold and eagerly accepted a big, red sweatshirt from his hands.  Then you breathed in the smell of him after throwing it over your head.  That reminded you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Levi’s jacket was still in your room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head, dismissing the thought.  “I was thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Green Leaves</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” It was your favorite place to hang out and get coffee or tea, along with a little sandwich if you were really hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I go there sometimes,” Eren replied as he zipped up his pants.  He was simply wearing a green shirt over khaki’s, which made you feel better about your over-sized sweatshirt and ripped skinny jeans.  “You ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scooped up your discarded clothes from last night and tucked your phone into your back pocket.  “Yep!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your hair was a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind from Eren’s red convertible had been unforgiving, but you didn’t really mind.  The car ride had been fun, filled with giddy conversation and smoking.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, the two of you began unbuckling your seat belts when Eren’s phone rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked it up and rolled his eyes with an embarrassed smile.  “It’s my mom, and she’s kind of talkative.  I’ll catch up with you, (Y/N).” The college boy winked at you before answering, and you smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe you could take a piss before ordering something to eat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cars flashed by as you made your way up the sidewalk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Green Leaves</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  It was a pretty pink building with plants and vines covering every inch of it, flanking the little brown door at the front and peeking through the glass windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tiny bell greeted you after you pushed open the door, and you traversed through the wooden chairs, round tables, and talkative people to get to the back where the bathroom was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entrance to the bathroom was down a small hallway, and just as you rounded the corner, you ran smack into someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi gasped, stepping back, and your eyes widened.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why? Why? Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You opened your mouth to say something, but there were too many things to say.  This whole morning, you had pretended that Levi wasn’t on your mind, that Eren had completely distracted you from him.  It wasn’t true at all, and you were sure you looked like a dumb ass fish as your stupid lips still struggled to form words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hurt looked flashed across Levi’s face before he measured his features into neutrality.  “It’s fine.  I know you don’t want to talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he silently walked past you, and you continued your adventure to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least that’s what could have happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, you grabbed his arm as he tried to leave.  “Levi, I am a fucking whore and a terrible person.” His lips twitched slightly, and you made an effort to smile through the guilt.  “Can we please talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The muscles in his arm relaxed a tiny bit.  “I’m listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cast a couple of worried glances around you.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eren could walk in here any second.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “Come with me,” you whispered, dragging Levi farther down the hallway until you reached a supply closet filled with brooms, stools, and towels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t planning on fucking in the dark right now,” he muttered.  You could barely see his blue eyes in the light shining underneath the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No! No!” You found the light switch to the closet and flicked it on, but the puny bulb swinging above didn’t really do much.  “I genuinely want to talk to you, Levi.  Please listen because I feel so, so terrible.  I’ve been trying to forget about it, and it hasn’t been working, and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N).” Levi placed warm hands on your shoulders.  “Take your time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stared into those ocean eyes: eyes of hot fire and eyes of ice.  They were almost emotionless, but you could pick out the anxiousness and care in them, and you calmed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we just met two nights ago, and that’s not what made me say no,” you began, picking at your fingernails.  “It’s just, all of my relationships in the past have ended badly, and I’ve been so scared to be in a new one.  But at the same time, I crave attention and love and boys, so I think that’s why I go to parties and get drunk and fuck the first person I can find.  You probably wouldn’t understand—</span>
  <em>
    <span>God.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  It’s so embarrassing—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do understand,” Levi took a step closer.  “I’m afraid to be in a new relationship as well, and that’s why I tried so hard </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fuck you.” He almost smiled, and you blinked back surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> scared of commitment? Did your girlfriends beat you, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a breathy laugh.  “I wish that was all it was.  What I’m about to tell you… I was reluctant to say before because we had just met, and honestly, we still don’t know each other at all.  But if we started hanging out, I would have to tell you eventually, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded as he blew out a sigh, causing his dark bangs to flutter slightly.  “I’ve been in romantic relationships before,” he said.  “but those weren’t the painful ones. I lost my father when I was really small, and my mother died when I was sixteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything seemed to freeze.  “I’m so sorry,” you whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes for a second.  “However, there’s one more person I lost, and it’s been so hard for me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be with people</span>
  </em>
  <span> ever since.” His emotionless facade was gone.  There was real, raw frustration and sorrow pouring out of Levi now.  “He was my best friend in high school, back when I lived in Harrisburg, and his name was Erwin Smith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded to show that you were listening, that you cared.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After high school, two years ago, he joined the military and passed away in an airplane accident.” His voice hitched, and it sent physical pain through you to hear anyone so sad.  “The tattoo on my back is for him.  He had a little squad during his short time in the military, and they were called </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Eagles</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swallowed.  “I think that’s amazing… that you did that in honor of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes bore deep into yours.  “That’s the thing.  One day, I’m trying to honor him and my parents by living my life out right, but the next day I’m trying to forget about them by doing drugs, going to parties…” His hands tightened slightly on your shoulders before sliding down to rest at his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you reminded me of Erwin, the way you talked back to those freaks in the alleyway, the way you tried to fight back, and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> in general.” Levi’s lips tilted up a tiny bit.  “He was flirtatious, just like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s why I want to get to know you, be your friend, at least,” the blue eyed boy finished.  “It’s difficult to be around you, but it’s also fun.  What do you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t have time to finish before the door burst open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the wide-eyed person standing outside was none other than Eren Yeager.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love leaving y'all on cliffhangers kjhvdofhvasdhf</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Are you really going to devote yourself to a real relationship with Levi? And if you do, what will Eren think? What will he do?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one was hard for me to write for some reason?? enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey! No one told me we were having a threesome!” Eren grinned at both of you, frozen like deer caught in headlights.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I— We’re not—” You threw your hands up in the air as your cheeks began to grow very hot.  “It’s not what it looks like!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen! I’m not mad, (Y/N)!” His green eyes were sparkling mischievously.  “You’re living my kind of life! Fuck someone at one in the morning, then a new person in the afternoon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyebrows pinched together, and you tried to come up with something to say.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why isn’t he mad? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sure, both of you were just fuck buddies for the night, but still?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” Eren leaned against the doorway.  “You’ll come running back to me sooner or later, (Y/N).” He winked.  “See you at the next party!” Then he sauntered away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he’s high?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Neither of you smoked that much on the car ride to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Green Leaves</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  However, he could have gotten his fair share of drugs while calling his mom, if that’s who he was even calling… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dragged yourself out of your thoughts to look at Levi.  “Sorry about tha—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I should be going now,” he said, stepping towards the exit of the tiny closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Levi!” You placed a hand on his arm again, and he stopped.  “Eren was just a hookup…” He looked up at you with hope in his eyes as you began to gather the courage to be in a real relationship again.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>It had probably been three years…</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I genuinely want to spend time with you, Levi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled awkwardly.  “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really.” You peeked around the door of the closet just to make sure Eren was nowhere to be seen.  “Now let’s get out of this closet and get something to eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow!” You swallowed down some of your sandwich.  “An </span>
  <em>
    <span>FBI Agent?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was starting to smile more and more, express himself and get more comfortable.  “Yeah, I’ve been training for around two years now.” He leaned forward in his chair, sipping some tea.  “It’s hard work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smirked at him.  “I’d like to see you train sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mirrored your expression.  “Maybe we can arrange that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled into your coffee cup, and his face brightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, do you wanna come to my house?” He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.  “I can show you the equipment I work with, but we don’t have to if you don’t want to and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I want to!” you exclaimed, cleaning your fingers with a napkin.  “I’m ready whenever you are.” But as the two of you got up to leave, you remembered what you were wearing: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eren’s sweatshirt, Eren’s soap all over your skin, Eren’s shampoo in your hair, and his cologne wafting all around you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You mentally slapped yourself because your crop top and coat were far, far away in Eren’s car.  Maybe you would just have to borrow some of Levi’s clothes.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>That reminds me…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still have your black jacket at my apartment,” you recalled as you walked out the door of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Green Leaves</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  “I guess I can just bring it with me the next time we see each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Levi agreed, and you took the time to admire his outfit while you walked to his Lamborghini: a white shirt partially tucked into maroon pants, and an unbuttoned black suit to keep him warm.  It would be hard to take this relationship slow if he was going to look that fine all the time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a warning…” He had opened the door for you, and now he was getting in on his side of the black car.  You breathed in the fresh, clean scent of the vehicle.  You didn't think you had ever smelled an air freshener so good before.  “My house is kind of, well, big.” Levi took off, and you were cruising down the busy roads of San Francisco.  “And I don’t want you to be suspicious about where the money came from because everyone else is.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled.  “Yeah, I am kind of curious as to how some college boy like you can afford a Lamborghini.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blue eyes met yours for a moment.  “Well, my parents were kind of rich, and I’m an only child, so naturally I inherited all the money.  They had already bought me this car, so it’s not like I just wasted all their money on a stupid vehicle.” Levi drummed his fingers on top of the joy stick, his silver rings flashing in the sunlight.  “And I didn’t blow their money on a mansion either because they already owned the house I live in now.  When they retired, it had always been their dream to come live in their house here in San Francisco.” He smiled off into the distance.  “So, I guess I’m trying to fulfill their dream for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sniffled.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Were those tears in your eyes?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I think they would’ve liked that, Levi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” His bangs fluttered as he turned his head to look at you.  “But enough of all that.  What do you wanna do when we get there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” You tried to think, but you were too distracted by other thoughts.  You couldn’t get over how different Levi was from when you first met.  Halloween night, the two of you had been strangers high on drugs and drunk on alcohol.  He had been a mysterious young man with a dangerous aura, and you had simply been something for him to play with.  But now the two of you were friends: sober and happy to truly get to know each other.  “I honestly don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi chuckled as he whipped the car around a corner.  “We could soak in the hot tub, or watch a movie? And then maybe go for a walk through the woods? Or, I mean…” he shrugged and the glimmer in his eyes was almost devilish.  “We could visit my work out room and see what happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled and lightly slapped his shoulder.  “I see you being all flirty, Levi— Whoa…” There was suddenly a huge house up above you, almost a tan color with a red roof and two chimneys.  Giant windows welcomed you with their fluttering curtains and wide balconies cast swaying shadows over the ivy-covered walls.  You wouldn’t call it a mansion exactly, but it was close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you it was big,” Levi teased as he pulled the car into the garage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s incredible,” you breathed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi reached over and closed your mouth, which had been hanging open in awe.  “Stop drooling, brat, and let’s go inside.” Then he seemed to freeze before pulling his hand away.  “I’m sorry, (Y/N).  I shouldn't have called you a brat.  It’s just something I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You burst out laughing, and he made the cutest bemused face.  “Levi, it’s fine.  I’m happy to be your brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to relax before pretending to be very serious.  “Then hurry up, brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you made your way inside the house, and you had to refrain from letting your jaw drop to the floor again—the marble floor, which almost blinded you because it was so shiny.  Rising up from the marble were smooth, white walls, covered in beautiful paintings and shelves and trinkets.  Then there was the spiraling staircase up ahead that led to two more floors, as if the bottom half of the house wasn’t large enough.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to Levi with wide eyes and an open mouth.  “My house…” You blinked several times to make sure you weren’t hallucinating.  “does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> look like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed his head back in laughter, and it had to be the most wonderful thing you had ever heard.  His bright blue eyes locked onto yours after both of you had calmed down.  “Sorry, that wasn’t even that funny.  I just haven’t laughed like that,” he breathed.  “in a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dusted off some imaginary lint from his shoulder, trying not to think about what his life must have been like the past few years.  “My pleasure.” You spun around to gape at the inside of the house some more.  “You know, we could stand here and make jokes all day, but I really want a tour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He playfully held out his arm, and you looped yours through it.  “Well, this is the foyer…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took quite a long time for him to finish his tour because you had to stop and play pool in the game room—which Levi won by a landslide—and feed his fish named Fish and fiddle with the fancy toilet in the master bathroom.  You also changed into one of Levi’s warm, brown sweaters somewhere along the way.  It smelled so clean, like midnight and rain and pine trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, you got a look at the hot tub, and you immediately decided that that was what you wanted to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can just hop in with my bra and panties!” you insisted.  Levi seemed to like that idea, judging by the slow smile that spread over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but I’m gonna change first.  I’ll be right back.” He made his way back to his bedroom, and you leaned against the tile walls in the pool room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then you sighed, pulling out your phone once you couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time to call Eren.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heehee I HOPE YALL LIKED THE WHOLESOMENESS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After calling Eren, things get interesting in the hot tub.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heehee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Miss me already?” Eren teased after answering the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes, trying not to think about the way his dick had felt in you last night, or his tongue, or his fingers, or his—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” You almost actually jumped.  “You can call another time if you and your new boyfriend are too busy for me.” You knew he was grinning from ear to ear on the other side of the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I’m alone right now,” you replied after glancing around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want me to absolutely rail you again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You would have laughed if it weren’t partially true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Eren, you’re sexy as hell, but I just wanted to make sure that we both know that we aren’t a thing.  What we did was just a one night stand.  Whatever you wanna call it.” You sighed.  “It’s just, I keep getting myself into complicated situations, and I don’t need another one.  So, no hard feelings, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren chuckled.  “(Y/N), you think I’ve never done all this before?  Of course there’s no hard feelings! In fact, I’ve got a girl over right now, and she’s begging for attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You weren’t surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Eren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hung up the phone and leaned your head back against the cool tile.  Your conscience felt better now knowing that you had completely devoted yourself to this new relationship, but what about your heart? Did you really never want to see Eren again? It was hard to just pretend like you had never gotten to know him at all, from him holding your hair back to passionately ranting about his future musical career.  You didn’t want to believe it, but maybe he wasn’t just some fuck boy…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You clenched your fists for a second.  It didn’t matter what he was or wasn’t.  You had chosen Levi, and if things didn’t work out with him, you doubted Eren would turn you away—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flinched at the sound of Levi’s voice, but then relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scared me!” You gasped, trying to look into his blue eyes.  Although it was very hard when he was shirtless and had a very muscular chest and defined abs and all of those things had been on top of you just two nights ago...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught you staring and started smiling.  “What are you thinking about, brat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed.  “Nothing.” Then you grinned impishly.  “I was just about to strip down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi turned around as you began to take off his sweater, and you giggled.  “You act like you’ve never seen me butt-naked before!” You couldn’t help but admire that beautiful tattoo spread over his back muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his fingers through his hair.  “That was different.  I’m being respectful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The butterflies started to flutter after you removed your pants, even though you still had your underclothes on.  It had been so long since you had been naked… and </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared</span>
  </em>
  <span> what the man thought.  For years, you had simply had sex with any hot guy at any party, made out with the first fuck boy you could find.  Looks didn’t really matter when everyone was high or drunk or both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now you were truly getting to know this boy, and he genuinely wanted to get to know you.  It was new and refreshing and scary and exhilarating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arms wrapped around your middle, you padded over to the hot tub and slipped in.  “Okay,” you said with a long sigh.  It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi faced you before walking over and sliding in next to you.  Then he rested his arm on your shoulders.  “I think you’re beautiful, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked into his eyes.  Sometimes they looked grey, other times they looked blue.  Right now they reminded you of the sky on a sunny day.  “Well, I think you’re handsome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips twitched.  “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scooted closer, making the hot water slosh around a tiny bit.  “Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you just sat there in comfortable silence for a while.  He traced circles on your shoulder and you lay your head on his chest.  Eventually, his fingers came to a stop and he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are we really doing this?” Levi asked.  “I’m kinda scared, if I’m being honest, and I think you are, too, but we can make it work, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled down at the water.  “I think so.  I really don’t think you would ever hurt me.” You didn’t know it was true until the words slipped out of your mouth, and Levi smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not unless you ask me to, if you know what I mean.” His hand slid lower, and suddenly the water got ten degrees hotter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi!” You splashed him, and he burst into a fit of joyful laughter.  It was so soft and sweet, and you loved it.  “It kind of scares me when you get all sexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take it slow, then.” His hand was on your ass now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snorted.  “Yeah, like we did Halloween night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi blushed.  “Let’s just pretend that never happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I kind of don’t want to…” It was fun to flirt with him, but you actually weren’t horny, even if thoughts of him looming over you in his Lamborghini were flashing through your head.  You just wanted to lay on him and soak in the hot water and—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bzz.  Bzz.  Bzz.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, that’s mine.” You climbed out of the small pool and dried your hands on a towel that Levi had brought in.  Then you picked your phone off of a little glass table, smiling to see Sasha’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sasha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess what!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” You turned towards Levi and whispered “sorry” before listening to your friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This guy named Niccolo invited me to a masquerade party on Friday night! Do you wanna come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Literally come home right now so we can go shopping! Cause I don’t feel like going later this week, and I’m too excited! We needa get masks and glitter and sequins and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” you laughed.  “I can’t just leave Levi, though.  Give me a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooohhh! Anything for Prince Charming! Bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hung up, and you smiled before sitting on the edge of the hot tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that your friend?” Levi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”  She wants me to come with her to a party on Friday.” You swished your feet around in the water.  “Would you wanna come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled up at you.  “Maybe, but probably not.  I’ve got a busy week, and I think I should stay away from parties for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged.  “Understandable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Levi pulled himself out of the pool, the veins in his arms popping out a little.  “Well, you should probably get going.  I don’t wanna keep… what’s her name? Sasha?” You nodded as he stood up.  “You shouldn’t keep Sasha waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyebrows pinched slightly.  “Are you sure? I can stay a bit longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you walked over to the glass table, and he handed your towel to you.  “Don’t question me, brat,” he teased.  “I’ve been procrastinating, and I have exams tomorrow that I should really study for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cringed.  “Honestly, same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi chuckled, and you pressed a kiss to his cheek.  “I had fun today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” he blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five days later and you were at a masquerade, decked out in a tight dress covered in beads and sequins and glitter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been hard to get through the week, what with all the tests and new material and studying, but lunch dates and late afternoons with Levi had helped you get through it all.  Some days, you would meet up at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Green Leaves</span>
  </em>
  <span> for lunch, and other times you would just go to McDonald’s, although Levi didn’t really like it there.  In the afternoons, the two of you would usually go to his house and take a stroll through the woods or watch TV or play pool in his game room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What wasn’t so great was the fact that Eren was still on your mind.  You would see him at Razdon, flirting with other girls off in the distance or fooling around with the other guys.  Before Halloween, neither of you had had any connections at all, but now he would wink at you or wave as he passed by.  It made it hard to forget about the chocolate and the bathroom and the red LED lights and everything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, none of that troubled you with the strobe lights and the disco balls distracting you.  You and Sasha had just walked into the party, and she was already trying to find Niccolo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see him?” She pulled at your arm as she pushed through the crowd.  “He’s probably by the food…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed.  “Sasha, I don’t even know what he looks like!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right!” she giggled.  She looked fabulous in her orange outfit.  It was a long dress that showed off her cleavage and resembled fire when the light bounced off of it.  She also had a matching mask that covered the upper half of her face so that people could still see her orange lipstick.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were wearing a frilly, purple dress that barely covered your ass, but your mask happened to hide your whole face.  It was also magenta, with silver and black designs criss-crossing all over it.  It was a shame that you had developed a cold over the week that made your voice sound weird; not to mention your throat was now sore from singing your heart out on the car ride here.  With a mask covering your mouth, no one was bound to understand a word you said, much less recognize you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...and he has blond hair with a middle part!” Sasha was saying as the two of you neared the food tables at the back of the huge room.  It was some kind of building made for events like this, and the tables took up the entire back wall.  “Oh my God! There he is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha suddenly let go of your arm and took off running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were about to hurry after her, but someone slammed into you from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you went careening into the punch bowl.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it may or may not be who you think it is HEEHEE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You meet someone very interesting at the masquerade</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is very weird, but everything happens for a reason HEEHEE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The pink punch was sticky and wet and got all over you as your face slammed right into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least that’s what it would have felt like if someone hadn’t grabbed your hand just in the nick of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so terribly sorry!” a boy with a high-pitched British accent apologized, helping you stand up straight.  He was wearing a dark red suit, matching pants, and a devil mask that hid his whole face, although you could still see his dark hair tied up in a pony-tail.  “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a second to breathe and be thankful that you weren’t covered in punch.  “Yeah, thanks to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You coughed, wishing you didn’t have to be sick when it was so loud.  “Sorry!” you tried to scream over the music.  “I’ve got a sore throat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The British boy tilted his head.  “You do sound kind of weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pounded your chest a little bit and attempted to clear your throat, but nothing changed.  “I could really use some water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s some over here…” The devil took your hand and led you over to a table covered stacked with water bottles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gratefully opened one up and chugged it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I sound better?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” the boy laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m just gonna get a beer, then.” You began to push through all the people with outfits and masks of all different shapes, sizes, and colors.  “You want one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled.  “I love your accent, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you.  My parents and I actually moved to America from Britain just a couple of years ago.  I find your accent quite fascinating, as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tilted your head in confusion as the two of you finally came to a stop in front of the bar.  “I don’t have…? Oh.  You’re being sarcastic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indubitably.” He pointed finger guns at you, and you laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kinda weird,” you said.  “But like in a good way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m also gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That just makes me like you more!” you teased, and then it was your turn to order.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the devil boy was begging the bartender for Capri Suns, you happened to notice two popular guys from Razdon nearby: Reiner and his best friend Berty.  They were both wearing masks that didn’t cover their mouths, and you could see them laughing, but they were pointing at </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked around and behind you and down at your dress.  I</span>
  <em>
    <span>s there something on me? Why are they laughing at me? Are they laughing at the guy next to me instead?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You almost burst into a fit of giggles yourself when you saw the frightened look on the bartender’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I SAID,” the British boy screamed.  “I WANT CAPRI SUNS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have those!” the man behind the bar insisted.  “We have wine, P</span>
  <span>iña Coladas—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew! Ew!” The guy in the devil mask waved his arms around in disgust.  “Can you believe this guy?” he whisper-shouted to you.  Then he violently whipped around to face the bartender again.  “Listen man, I’m just gonna have to come back there and make my own Capri Suns then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sputtered.  “How the fuck are you—?!” His eyes widened as the boy started climbing on top of the counter.  “I’m gonna have to throw you out! Get the hell away—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy burst into laughter.  “Fine! Come on, Purple Lady!” He screamed as he yanked you up with him.  He was a lot stronger than you expected.  “Everybody catch me!” the devil yelled, and you were thankful that people noticed because he wasted no time jumping into the crowd.  “YEE HAW!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You doubled over with laughter.  This guy had to be high as fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t just stand there!” he called out to you.  “Jump!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!” the crowd started chanting, and you leaped into them with a yelp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then you were soaring right behind the devil boy as other people started to crowd surf, too.  Hands were all over you and people were laughing and shouting.  You wondered if Eren was at this party somewhere.  If he was, he was definitely one of the people crowd surfing behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you and the British boy finally reached the edge of the crowd, he grabbed your hand and the two of you went again and again.  Jump off the bar, fly over everyone, drop to the ground, and shove through all the people for another round.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so much fun!” you rasped after the fourth round.  “But I feel kinda dizzy! I don’t think all of this is good for my cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not!” your new friend laughed.  “Let’s get you some more water!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay—</span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  I sound like a dying goat.” You rubbed your throat as you made your way to the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, more like a cat having sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” you cackled, collapsing into a chair before chugging down a bottle of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, silly me.” The devil boy propped his feet up on the table.  “You definitely sound like a pterodactyl burning in a fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You almost spit out your water.  “That’s even worse!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, at least you don’t sound as bad as I did when I first started playing instruments!” He slapped his hand on his knee.  “I’m talking nails on a chalkboard and chairs scraping across the floor and Jojo Siwa screaming in your ear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, and for the hundredth time tonight, you wondered what such a crazy guy looked like underneath that mask.  You couldn’t even see his eyes because he was wearing one of those special masks that had screens over the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty bad!” you agreed.  “I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before you could finish, the music cut out and a loud voice came over the speakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey mother fuckers! How are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd screamed and whooped in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I like to hear!” the voice said.  “Shit’s about to get even better in a minute! We’re gonna play one more song, and at the end, you’re supposed to throw your masks up in the air so you can see everyone’s faces! Unless you’re a dumb bitch and you already took yours off.” The crowd laughed.  “Hit it, Hange!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The DJ named Hange started up the music, and the boy in the devil mask pulled you out of your chair.  “Let’s dance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beat of the song was lively and kind of weird, so instead of you just grinding on him or swaying from side to side, he spun you around in circles and lifted you above his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” you yelled as he swung you far away before pulling you back.  “I don’t know how to dance like this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then just let me lead!” he laughed before swooping under your arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Three!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The song’s about to end!” the devil boy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Two!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re not ugly!” you teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>One!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of you threw your masks into the air, and you found yourself staring into bright green eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it'll make sense in the next chapter I promise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It begins to grow difficult to balance your love for Levi and your friendship with Eren, especially after Eren confesses something you never expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter juicy ngl</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Eren?!” you blanched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)?!” he sputtered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of you just stood there for several long seconds, trying to make words come out of your mouths while everyone talked and celebrated around you.  But you couldn’t see any of those people, not really.  It was as if time had stopped, and the only thing you could see was Eren Yeager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not actually gay, are you?!” you finally shouted.  You hadn’t meant to ask the question, but it was the easiest one you could think of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Then he started chuckling.  There was no joy in the sound.  “Oh my God…” he muttered to himself, running his hands through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—  What—” You pressed your fingers to your temples.  “Why did you pretend to be fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>gay</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>British?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Are you high?! Because you must be on the verge of an overdose—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not high, or drunk,” Eren interrupted.  He sighed, and his shoulders slumped.  “It’s a long story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d like to hear it!” you demanded.  None of this would be such a big deal if the devil boy hadn’t been fun and crazy and charming and kind.  Not to mention you were confused as fuck and couldn’t come up with a single answer as to why Eren had acted the way he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s embarrassing and…” He grinned slightly, a bit of his typical cockiness showing.  “And it’ll only make you fall deeply in love with me, more than you already are.” The smile faded and he started to turn around.  “Let’s just forget this ever happened—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” You grabbed the back of his red suit, and he stopped.  “I want answers, Eren!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, an angry look flashed across his face.  “Fine!” He threw his arms up in the air, and began to talk really fast, as if he just wanted to get his confession over with.  “I lost a bet to Reiner, so I had to pretend to be gay and British at this fucking party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So that’s why Reiner and Berty had been laughing earlier.  But why…</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Why did you keep hanging out with me?” you asked.  “Once you realized it was me, why the fuck did you keep acting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N), I didn’t know it was you until you took off that mask!” Eren shouted.  It was weird seeing him this flustered, and you honestly couldn’t figure out </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was so angry right now.  “I probably would’ve recognized your voice, but it’s all fucked up right now! ‘Cuz of your cold or whatever!” He rubbed his hands over his face, his dark hair falling in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your head was starting to hurt.  You were angry at yourself for having such an amazing time with Eren without realizing it was him.  You felt like you had betrayed Levi, and the feelings arising within you really weren’t helping at all.  But, again, why was Eren so frustrated? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a deep breath.  “Eren, please calm down.” You placed your hands on his broad shoulders, yet he still refused to get that overwhelmed look out of his green eyes.  “I still don’t understand… what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared down at the ground.  “The thing is… I do this kind of thing a lot.  I dress up in some disguise at Halloween parties or masquerades or something like that, and I pretend to be someone else.  Or I’ll travel farther away from San Francisco where people don’t know The Fuck Boy, Eren Yeager, and I’ll party it up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone bumped into you from behind.  You ignored them.  “But… why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren grabbed your hands with his big ones and removed them from his shoulders.  “I’m tired of people seeing me as </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Fuck Boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  I’m tired of people trying to be my friend or have sex with me just because I’m hot.  Just because my parents are rich.  Just because I’m popular.” His eyes were suddenly boring into yours.  “And I’m mad at myself for </span>
  <em>
    <span>being</span>
  </em>
  <span> a fuck boy.” He started laughing darkly.  “I can’t believe we’re having this conversation right now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed.  “I’m angry at myself for railing girls at parties and getting high and drunk and all that.” He cupped his hands over your shoulders now.  “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I just want some real friends.” He shook his head, and his pony tail slipped out of his hair.  “If I wasn’t so damn flirtatious and perfect, I wouldn’t have this problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled lightly, but it turned into a cough.  “I don’t know, I think your big ego is a pretty good turn off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes before becoming serious again.  “Anyways, I guess I’m upset because I met this amazing girl named (Y/N) at this party, but I’ve already ruined my chances with you.  I mean, I don’t even wanna date you, but even if we were just friends, I’m pretty sure your new boyfriend would murder me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cringed.  Levi </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t kill Eren… “Look, Eren, Levi’s not gonna murder you.  And I think you’re fun, and now I know you’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic</span>
  </em>
  <span> actor…” You told yourself that you weren’t falling in love with another guy right now, that you only liked this devil boy as a friend.  “We can be friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” He began to grin.  “So, you’re not mad at me for walking in on you and that guy in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Green Leaves?</span>
  </em>
  <span> And—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” you laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shook your shoulders excitedly.  “Well this is great, ‘cuz I still needa get your clothes out of my car!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tried not to blush, tried not to think about all the things you and Eren had already done together.  You could do this: be in love with Levi, and be friends with Eren.  Easy, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You convinced yourself it wouldn’t be a problem, but something inside of you must have disagreed, because that night you dreamed of black wings and hot tubs…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you also dreamed of red devils.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The month of November flew by in a flurry of dates and parties, cleaning days with Levi and music sessions with Eren, and you tried to fit school work in there somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first Levi had been nervous and uneasy when you told him about your friendship with Eren.  He seemed to get jealous easily, which you thought was kind of cute, but he grew out of that quickly.  It was clear to him that you and Eren were just friends… even if you weren’t so sure about that yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your relationship with Levi continued to grow more amazing and comfortable and romantic every day.  He expressed himself more and more, although he still had emotionless days sometimes, and you learned so much about each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day the two of you had been laying on his bed when he started playing with your hair.  After he was finished, you had been surprised to see beautiful, intricate braids in the mirror.  You asked him where he learned to do hair like that, and he explained that his mother had had a disability concerning her fingers, so he had learned how to braid hair for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t think you had ever been so in love with someone before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And although you and Levi had sweet moments like that, you also had heated moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you had said that you would take the relationship nice and slow, but that didn’t last long.  Many nights were spent in his huge bed, hands running over thighs and his tongue inside of you and your fingers in his dark bangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had to be the best romantic relationship you had ever had.  However, there was just one thing that got in the way...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren Yeager.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he looked at you with those intense green eyes sometimes as the two of you worked on a new song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he was so passionate about so many things: music, his future, his little sister who was sick with cancer, and so much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>respectful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, too.  He never once tried to make a move on you, not after he knew you were in a real relationship with Levi.  Sure, he flirted more than anyone you knew, but he never went beyond that.  He kept his hands and lips and dick to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you were so, so mad at yourself because sometimes you would imagine those hands on you, those lips pressed against yours, that dick inside of you, and you knew it was so, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You loved Levi! Levi loved you! Eren was your friend! You were Eren’s friend!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Those thoughts never helped though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You would wake up in a sweat after dreaming about a brooding angel leaving you because you conspired with a charming devil.  Or sometimes you would dream about soft, dark feathers trying to hold you close as sweet, alluring music pulled you away.  Bright green fields and sparkling blue oceans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It began to drive you mad.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I can just break up with Levi? But I love him! Maybe I can just stop being friends with Eren, distance myself.  But I love being friends with Eren! Friends… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no solution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were hopelessly, desperately in love with Levi Ackerman and Eren Yeager, and you were running out of time to choose before something terrible happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...and then she was like, ‘I fucking hate you!’” Eren was saying.  The two of you were just sitting on his couch with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Attack on Titan</span>
  </em>
  <span> playing quietly on the TV.  “Oh, it was great,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you fucked this girl when?” you laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shrugged.  “Oh, a while ago.  I don’t remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You raised your eyebrows.  “You know, I know you don’t wanna be a fuck boy and all that, Eren, but you still definitely are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed and pushed you over.  “Whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat up, giggling.  “So why don’t I see any bras or panties or pink purses lying around?” Usually there was at least one of those items hiding in Eren’s house.  Girls seemed to forget everything when he was involved.  “Oh, no…” you teased.  “Don’t tell me you’ve lost your touch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren laughed, but it sounded different.  “I… I just haven’t had any girls over in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your stomach did a little back flip, and you tried to ignore it.  “You’re lying, aren’t you?” Then you faked a gasp and smacked him on the shoulder.  “Have you met the girl of your dreams?! Aw, is it a long distance relationship? Are you two—?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Eren said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart jumped into your throat, and you pretended not to know why.  “Yes to what, Eren?” you asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I've met the girl of my dreams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Eren turned to look at you, but his green eyes weren’t sly and clever like usual.  They were wide and bewildered.  “(Y/N), I think I’m in love with you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heehee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're in love with Levi, but you're in love with Eren, and they're both in love with you.  Someone is bound to get hurt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kind of a short chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” you whispered.  “No, no, no…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Eren groaned, burying his face in his hands.  “I just can’t take it anymore, (Y/N)! It’s so hard to be with you and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss you and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell you how I really feel and…” He sighed.  “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way about anyone before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a moment; the only thing you could hear was the rattle of panicked thoughts swirling around in your head.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should I tell Eren that I like him, too? Or should I ignore my feelings and his feelings and end this friendship?</span>
  </em>
  <span> This friendship with a boy who had to wear glasses sometimes and hated them even though they looked so cute on him.  This friendship with a boy who would try to teach you how to bowl sometimes with infinite patience, only laughs and smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how you feel,” you finally murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren slowly pulled his face out of his big hands.  “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a deep breath.  “I think I might be in love with you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, who wouldn’t be?” A hint of a smile appeared on his face.  “But… really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged.  “Maybe?” Then you shook your head.  “But I really need to figure this out, Eren.  By myself.  I need to go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… okay.” It was clear he wanted to say something else.  It was probably best if he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Eren.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You methodically grabbed your things and quickly left, feeling so empty and so whole at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I personally think Levi is better,” Sasha said after you told her and Annie everything.  She was sitting criss-cross applesauce at the end of your bed with a bowl of ice cream in her hands, and Annie was hunched over in your desk chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I personally don’t like either of them,” Annie deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” you glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, but actually I like Eren.” Sasha put her spoon down to think for a second.  “Wait, no.  I—ugh! They’re both so amazing and sexy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed halfheartedly.  “I know!  And I don’t want to hurt either of their feelings!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha snorted.  “You’ve really gotten yourself into a mess, (Y/N).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” you said again, pulling at your hair.  “See, the easy thing to do would be to keep dating Levi and stay friends with Eren, even though that would actually be really hard.  But I kind of accidentally told Eren that I’m in love with him, so that’s not really an option anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if you just completely left one of them forever?” Annie suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glared at her.  “No! That would be awful! And I like both of them so much!” You let out a loud, frustrated groan before flopping face-first into your pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re just going to have to choose.” Sasha patted your back with her free hand.  “I mean, when I met Niccolo, I had to choose between him and Jean, and that wasn’t hard at all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled into your pillows.  “Must’ve been nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want Christmas to be here already,” you complained as Levi led you into the elevator.  The two of you had met up after classes today and were about to leave Razdon for some hot coffee at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Green Leaves</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had tried to distract yourself from your problems with school work, but it had only been a day since Eren professed his love to you, and it was all you could think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s only twenty more days left,” Levi assured you right after the elevator doors closed.  He pressed the bottom floor button, and then he turned to you with an impish look in his blue eyes.  “I could give you an early present, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what might that be?” you asked, batting your eyelashes.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be a very nice distraction.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi gently pushed you into the corner and wrapped his hands around your waist before setting you on top of the hand bars lining the edges of the elevator.  “Let me show you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, then your nose and lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like your gift?” he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” you giggled.  “But now I really want another one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that can be arranged,” he murmured, kissing you a little longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi had moved down to your neck when the elevator stopped, but you couldn’t see around him when you were sitting down, so you had no idea who walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa! If I’m walking in on something, I can wait—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widened as Levi pulled away from you to reveal the boy standing in the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, you wished the elevator hadn’t started moving again, because it was going to be a really awkward ride with Levi Ackerman and Eren Yeager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your cheeks were beet red.  “Hi, Eren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, (Y/N), and… Levi, right?” Eren smiled awkwardly.  The last time he had been in Levi’s presence, he had been telling you that you would end up leaving the blue-eyed boy for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi just nodded, his face a mask of neutrality.  You hated it when he did that, but you totally understood.  In fact, it would be nice if you had that talent right about now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent for several seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice weather, we’re having, am I right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Levi’s eyelids drooped even lower.  “It’s raining.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you didn’t want to kill yourself at the moment, you might have laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren scratched his head.  “Well, rain is good for the farmers, I guess.” The elevator slowly stopped.  “And it’s...” You and the two college boys were waiting for the fucking doors to release you, but they weren’t opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t the doors moving?” Eren asked after several long seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” you replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a breathy laugh.  “We’ll just give them a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of you intensely stared at the exit for what seemed like an hour.  It was only thirty seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… I’ll try and push them open, maybe?” Eren walked over to the doors and started pulling, but he was barely able to move them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After watching Eren struggle for a few minutes, Levi silently trudged over to help him.  Even if you were stressed and embarrassed, it was a lovely sight to see their muscles strain as they both pulled with all their might.  The biceps, the veins in the forearms, the—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Eren cursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had gotten the doors partially open, but the only thing beyond them was a steel wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stared at the wall with a terrible sinking feeling.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re stuck between floors.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think there's gonna be three more chapters??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're stuck in an elevator with two boys who love you and hate each other.  What could possibly go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heehee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Levi frowned, and Eren banged his head against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll call 911,” the green-eyed boy sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Levi waited in silence until Eren was finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They said they would be here soon, but who knows how long it’ll take to fix this fucking elevator.” Eren leaned against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” you mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it was silent again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Eren tried.  “I really like your outfit—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” You held up a hand.  “Let’s just address the issue at hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren glanced around and furrowed his eyebrows.  “What issue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You forced out a tired laugh.  “The fact that you’re in love with me and Levi is in love with me and I’m in love with both of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi curled his lip.  “Thanks for telling me, (Y/N).  How long exactly have you and Eren been dating behind my back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” you gasped.  “Eren and I are not dating! He literally told me yesterday that he liked me, and I was going to tell you everything, Levi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blew his bangs out of his eyes, staring straight ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren cringed.  “I mean… we don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk about all this—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes we do,” you interrupted.  You had no idea where this conversation was going to go, but you knew it had to happen.  And why not do it while all of you were trapped in an elevator? “Let’s just revisit everything that’s happened over the past two months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We met at my Halloween party,” Eren started after a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I fucked you at the same party,” Levi put in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled at the memories, all except the Floch one… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then Eren and I were going to get together the next night because we never got to fuck,” you said.  “But right before that,” you looked at Levi.  “you wanted to go on a date with me, but I was scared of commitment, so I said no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I absolutely railed you,” Eren grinned slightly.  “Before you ran off with Levi at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Green Leaves</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glared at him.  “Hey, one-night—well—technically two-night stand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren threw his hands up as if he was surrendering.  “No hard feelings!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi slowly slumped to the floor.  “Then you and I started dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” You and Eren eventually sank to the floor, too.  “But then I started to hang out with Eren more after the masquerade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N), didn’t you say he pretended to be gay and British?” Levi asked, smirking at Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other college boy rolled his green eyes.  “I’m not gonna pretend it wasn’t embarrassing, but somehow it made Little Miss (Y/N) fall in love with me, so…” Eren raised his eyebrows at Levi, as if challenging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last time I checked, she was just using you for sex,” Levi glowered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, for my huge dick—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey!” You waved your arms around.  “I haven’t decided which one of you has the bigger dick yet, so stop fighting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi scoffed, and Eren folded his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is going well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, my friendship with Eren led to deeper feelings, and now we’re all stuck in this mess.” You ran your hands through your hair.  “If either of you just wants to end your relationship with me, please say so, ‘cuz it would make this a lot easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled awkwardly.  “Well, that’s kind of a relief, because I really like both of you.  I just... wish I knew an easier way to fix all of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Eren agreed quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a deep breath.  “I think I’m just gonna have to choose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now?” Eren raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N).” You looked into Levi’s ocean eyes.  “You don’t have to do this right now.  I would never want to put you under this pressure, and I wouldn’t wanna be under this same stress, myself.  This is a decision that takes time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head.  “I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> time, and the longer I wait, the harder it will be.  I’m gonna decide before we leave this elevator, even though it will be really difficult and awkward and weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want,” Levi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fidgeted with your fingers, and Eren leaned forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, taking both of them in: Levi with his white collared shirt, sleeves rolled up and tail tucked into dark blue jeans.  Levi with his silver rings and black bangs and eyes made of the sky.  Eren with his unbuttoned plaid shirt over a dark T-Shirt and ripped jeans.  Eren with his loose man bun and eyes made of the greenest trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then you began to really think about them as </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as boys, as men, and as lovers and friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You thought of Levi—how you reminded him of his long lost friend, how he had confided in you all his secrets and flaws and passions.  You remembered the way he had warmed up to you the last couple of months, the way he smiled and laughed more and more.  He was rude, but sweet.  Reserved but excited about his passions, like the FBI and concocting new brews of tea.  You almost laughed, recalling the time he had spit out his tea all over everything because it had tasted so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But your mind also wandered over to Eren and his cockiness, his kindness and exciting spirit.  He always knew how to have fun and cheer you up, and cared about your passions just as much as his own.  You thought about how he was trying to become a better person, about how he was doing it </span>
  <em>
    <span>for you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  So that the two of you could watch more anime and play more bowling games.  Not to mention his never-ending tangents about taking you surfing in the summer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them were so, so different, yet they were also similar in lots of ways.  They were ambitious, passionate, fun, kind, and in love with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you were in love with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, who would it be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cleared your throat with the answer in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I choose…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*IMPORTANT!!!!* Okay so this is NOT a part of the story, but you need to read this to understand the next chapters!! I’m actually letting the </span>
  <em>
    <span>reader</span>
  </em>
  <span> choose between Eren and Levi.  Like, fr fr.  There will be three more chapters, but they will each be for a different </span>
  <em>
    <span>choice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  So, say you wanna end up with Levi, you would read the chapter titled “Chapter 12: Levi.”  If you wanna end up with Eren, you’ll read “Chapter 12: Eren.” But the spiciest option is “Chapter 12: Both” heehee.  I wanna post all of these at the same time, so it might be a couple of days before they get posted.  Probably Sunday?? If this doesn’t make sense, just ask questions in the comments, and I’ll answer them! :)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>who do y'all wanna end up with? I'm curious heehee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Twelve: Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You choose Levi over Eren.  What will happen?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y'all bouta get fed :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Levi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s face didn’t change, but Eren stuck out his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I wasn’t sexy enough for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears brimmed in your eyes.  “Eren, I love you, but I chose Levi first, and I actually think you being sexy </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the problem.” You laughed.  “I think both of us are really just in love with each others’ bodies, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shrugged.  “I mean, if that makes this easier, then we can pretend…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.  That’s not true,” you sighed.  “I still want to be friends with you, though.  I know this is a terrible situation and this is so awkward and I kind of want to throw up right now—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Eren kicked your foot with his from across the elevator.  “It’s okay.  I’ll admit I’m kind of hurt, but I’ll get over it.  I’m strong like that.” He playfully kissed his biceps.  “And I actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanna stay friends with you.  Maybe we should take a break from each other… I’ll fall in love with a new girl, you and Levi can make babies—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There will be no making of babies,” Levi cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then once we have gotten over our sexual, romantic feelings for each other,” Eren continued.  “we can hang out again, (Y/N).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You just blinked at him.  “I… wow.  That sounds perfect, Eren.” You rubbed your eyes, surprised at how well this had gone over.  “I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BANG.  RUMBLE.  CLANG.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must be the elevator people,” Levi muttered, a small smile appearing on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah!” Eren celebrated, and it wasn’t long before the three of you escaped the elevator with smiles and sighs of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now you were sitting in Levi’s car in the Razdon parking lot, waiting for him to get in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he did, he immediately slammed the door behind him and hurriedly smashed his lips up against yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agh! Whoa!” you tried to say against his lips.  He pulled away, and you could swear he was glowing.  His blue eyes were sparkling like the ocean on a sunny day and his bright smile was wider than ever before and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, (Y/N),” he beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled.  “I love you, too, Levi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he pretended to become very serious, his dark bangs hanging in his heavy-lidded eyes.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmhm.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Well, if you fall in love with anyone else, I’m breaking up with you, brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned.  “I don’t know if I can stay loyal...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you need a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reminder</span>
  </em>
  <span> of my love then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in his eyes changed, and warmth pooled in your stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a cue stick at your throat, and you were pinned in between Levi and his pool table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you had chugged down a couple of drinks while playing a game of pool to celebrate your relationship, which didn’t last very long at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes you forgot how freaky Levi could get when he was drunk, and you didn’t mind at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look in his eyes had become more and more ravenous as the two of you drank more and more champagne until he had said, “I think I’m tired of playing pool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” you had replied, fiddling with your cue stick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi had stalked towards you and grabbed the stick out of your hand to set it on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we play a new game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that would be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grin had been dangerous as he pressed his cue stick against your throat and pushed you into the pool table.  “Let’s see how long it takes me to make you scream my name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, it was hard to breathe.  “I find I’m very fond of that game.” Usually, this type of behavior would scare you in a man, seeing as it typically led to degrading and other things, but you knew Levi would never actually hurt you.  It was all just sexy, dangerous words, and you loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dove in for a hungry kiss, biting your lip hard and flicking his tongue in and out of your mouth.  You returned the favor by curling your fingers in his soft, black hair and wrapping your legs around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After toying with your lips, Levi moved down, down, down.  From your jaw to your neck, from your collar bone to…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  You still had clothes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would ask to strip you down, but I think I know the answer?” Levi teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” you breathed, and he swiftly unbuttoned your shirt with clever fingers before pulling off your pants.  You would have been left sitting in your bra and panties, but you had just removed them yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? You’re that hungry, brat?” He stripped off his own clothes, revealing that muscular chest and abdomen, and that hard dick, anticipating action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled and pulled him close.  In turn, he forced you into a position so that you were laying down on the pool table and he was hovering over you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may or may not be on my tippy toes right now,” he joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tugged at him, letting him know you would rather have him on top of you, and he climbed onto the game table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore,” you whispered, right before he used his tongue to play with your nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moaned and rubbed your hands over his strong back, over his beautiful, black wings of freedom.  Levi continued exploring your body, moving from your breasts to your navel, and before you knew it, he was in the best place of all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the part where you scream my name, (Y/N),” he rasped as he looked up at you with those fiery blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see,” you murmured.  “You might not be good enough— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue was already inside of you, flickering slowly before speeding up, caressing, soothing, teasing—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Levi!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you moaned, wet fluid flooding out of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out of your pussy and caught your eye.  His blue orbs were heavy-lidded, devilish.  “That didn’t take long at all.” He licked the wetness dripping from his lips before putting his fingers to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi! I can’t!” you panted as his fingers swirled around and around, up and down, side to side, in and out.  This went on for several minutes, and although it was painful, it was the best kind of pain, the kind you never wanted it to end.  You almost complained when he slowly lifted the same fingers to his lips, and licked them one by one, staring deep into your eyes the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like that?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” you gasped, still trying to recover.  Walking would be an interesting endeavor tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.  Because we’re far from done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he started thrusting with his dick, and you groaned, beating the pool table with your fist.  Everything with Levi was almost always slow, precise.  It was hot when men just dove right in and went crazy, but somehow, it hit differently when Levi got to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the intensity in his blue eyes as he made you wet, the way they were somehow so cool, so collected, yet blazing hot and famished at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the way he asked for permission even though he knew the answer, even though the two of you had been dating for months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was how slowly he started, making the anticipation agonizing, making you want more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Levi began to speed up until the pool table was shaking and you were moaning his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Fuck!” you hissed, but then you had an idea.  A bold one.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if I flip on top of him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin spread across your face before you moved, using  your arms and hips to force Levi under you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa!” he gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, there wasn’t enough room on the table, and the two of you went tumbling to the ground.  Luckily, Levi’s dick wasn’t inside of you when that happened, otherwise you might still be in the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” you groaned, and Levi cursed, rubbing his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then you met eyes, and both of you burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although sex and all that was nice, that wasn’t the only thing you and Levi did during your time together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would take you on dates to see movies and plays, and sometimes he would come to your apartment and get to know Annie and Sasha.  The two of you also frequented </span>
  <em>
    <span>Green Leaves,</span>
  </em>
  <span> along with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Geraldine’s,</span>
  </em>
  <span> which was Levi’s favorite rich people restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes you would see Eren around, but eventually, it wasn’t awkward at all.  He had met this beautiful girl named Mikasa, and the two of them were a perfect couple, so there was no chemistry or temptation when you started hanging out with him again.  Occasionally, you, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa would all squeeze onto the couch and watch anime, eating popcorn and gulping down beer.  One time Levi even came, and everyone had gotten along just fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when you and Levi were </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone,</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you weren’t watching anime or braiding hair or playing pool or soaking in a hot tub or going on hikes through the mountains, you were sitting on the grass by Levi’s lake, when the stars and moon were shining in the night sky, winking down at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One night, three years after you chose Levi in that broken elevator, he took you out to the lake.  It was summer time now, so both of you had decided to go skinny dipping to escape the summer heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really glad we did this,” you sighed, swishing your fingers through the stars reflected in the dark water.  “But we should probably get out soon.” You squinted at your hands in the light cast by the full moon up above.  “My fingers are getting wrinkly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi chuckled, pulling you closer to him.  The two of you were in the shallow part of the lake, so he was just able to touch the sandy bottom.  The blue-eyed man had gotten taller over the years, even if it was only by one inch.  “I have to show you something first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” your back was pressed against his firm chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something sparkling in this lake, and it’s not a star.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glanced around before smiling playfully at Levi.  “Is it me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes,” he grinned.  “But no.  Look out at the lily pads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes followed his extended finger to the pretty plants bobbing in the water nearby, and you caught a glimmer of light.  “I see it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you drifted over to the lily pad where you had seen the sparkle, and you gasped when you saw what was on top of the plant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi took the small box off of the lily pad, and lifted the beautiful ring up in front of you.  It was medium-sized, with a glittering diamond inside golden wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)...” One of his strong arms was wrapped around you, and he sank down slightly in the shallow water so that he could look up at you with those ocean eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you marry me?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna write eren's chapter next, and then BOTH.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Twelve: Eren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You choose Eren over Levi.  What will happen?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ik y'all been waiting for this one heehee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Eren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a second of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cringed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Levi closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N).” Levi held up a hand and stared deep into your eyes.  “I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears started to pool in your eyes.  “You do?” You felt terrible, but what you had said was simply the truth.  Over the course of time, you had fallen more in love with Eren, and that’s just the way it was.  Maybe you had just been excited to be in a real relationship with a boy again, that boy being Levi.  Maybe your love for each other was really love for living life again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  I do.” He smiled slightly.  “I’m just happy that our relationship isn’t truly over.  I think we should take a break from each other, but after that, when we’re ready, we can hang out again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned.  “I’d like that.” Then you looked to Eren and had to smile at how mature he was acting.  He wasn’t rubbing his victory in Levi’s face or laughing triumphantly.  The green eyed boy simply sat there in quiet content, although you couldn’t help but notice his bouncing leg.  Once the two of you were alone… well, let’s just say you were glad to have birth control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the elevator was fixed, and the rest of the wait in the elevator actually wasn’t awkward.  The three of you just watched anime on Eren’s phone until you could escape.  Upon leaving the big building, you gave Levi a friendly hug goodbye, and he took off into the rainy night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Eren were standing under the roof of the breezeway when Levi drove away, and he immediately swooped you up into his strong arms, swinging you around and around until he stumbled into the rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you! I love you! I love you!” Eren laughed as he held you up towards the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were screaming, but in the best way possible.  And you were soaking wet, but it didn’t matter, not when you were in Eren’s arms.  “I love you, too!” Then you wrapped your hands around his neck and pressed a kiss to his mouth.  His lips smiled underneath yours, and you could already sense all of the naughty ideas swirling around in Eren’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go celebrate!” He set you down, and the two of you sprinted to his red convertible, which thankfully had the cover on top.  “Let’s go climb a mountain! Or drink every bottle of beer at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Carla’s!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Or smoke some fucking weed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slammed the car door shut as Eren pressed the gas.  “Let’s do all those things!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the two of you did, except for the mountain climbing.  But Eren would take you on a mountain-climbing trip much, much later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, Eren had called his mom and begged her to reserve </span>
  <em>
    <span>Carla’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> for just you and him, and after lots of compliments and loving words, she agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the two of you had burst into the bar and the wine cabinets, popping open bottles and seeing who could guzzle them down faster.  That had eventually led to you pouring booze on top of Eren’s head, which he’d countered by spilling wine down the front of your shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasped, and Eren grinned devilishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get that off for you,” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do!” you giggled as he hurriedly threw your shirt and bra across the bar.  Right before he pressed you onto one of the booth seats with an unquenchable gleam in his dangerous, green eyes.  Right before he bared his teeth at you, dark hair dangling down from his bun.  Right before he licked his lips and used the same tongue to get rid of the alcohol on your breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! Wow! Wow!” you squealed as he quickly moved his tongue up and down, side to side.  Really, he was just smearing the wetness around, but both of you were way too fucking drunk to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tastes like…” he smacked his lips together.  “Kentucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, forcing his head back in between your boobs.  “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t fucking know,” he slurred before biting down on your nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” you yelped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry,” he grimaced, sitting up, but you pulled him back down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, do it again,” you pleaded, and he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet something was off.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You tried to focus as Eren caressed your skin with his soft lips and sharp teeth and hungry tongue until you finally realized what was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren!” you scolded, smacking his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped for a moment and tilted his head to the side with a goofy grin.  “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is your shirt still on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down, confused, before his face lit up.  “Well, shit!” He ripped it off before pouncing back on top of you, sticking his tongue down your throat and sliding his hands all over you and biting your lips until they bled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You returned the favor by moaning in response, by grasping at his dark hair and running your fingers down his muscular stomach.  Then you decided it was time for a little more action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swiftly wiggled out of the rest of your clothes, and Eren followed suit until both of you were butt naked.  It’s a good thing the blinds were down in the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, Eren,” you breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll fuck you like I’ve never fucked anyone before,” he rasped, diving right in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasted no time with that huge dick of his, and you grunted as he got a rhythm going.  In and out, in and out.  There was barely any room in the little booth you were positioned in, but neither of you cared.  You were both covered in alcohol, horny as fuck, and so, so in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” you moaned.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh! Eren!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned down at you, his green eyes glinting in the dim light.  “That’s not my name, (Y/N),” he forced out between thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… is it then?” you gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think… I need to tell you,” he challenged, and then he sped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Daddy!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you wailed, accidentally scratching his back with your nails.  You didn’t know someone could go so </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn fast.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “I can’t! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He cummed before pulling out and switching places with you, so that you were sprawled out on his stomach and his back was on the cushioned booth.  Both of you were gasping for air, breathing in and out in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not done… are we?” you rasped as you played with his soft hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m never done,” Eren smirked and slowly moved his clever fingers down to your ass.  “And if you flip around, I can give you an experience you'll never forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” you giggled.  Then you positioned yourself so that you were sitting on your butt with your pussy in the air, right where Eren could stick his fingers in.  And he did.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swirled them around and around, slow then fast, fast then slow.  He would curl his fingers slightly, sometimes with rhythm and sometimes with different patterns, making you ache and shiver and shake until you were soaking, and not from the wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it when you sing for me,” Eren murmured as he tried a new move with his fingers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moaned and shuddered.  “I like it… when you play me like an instrument.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and slowly pulled his fingers out of your pussy.  Then he helped you sit up so that your face was only inches from his.  “You are so much more to me than an instrument, (Y/N).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled and kissed him softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four years went by, and the two of you probably tried every kind of sex there was, although your relationship was so much more than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren took you mountain-climbing later that month during Christmas time, and one of the many presents he gave you for Christmas was a single piece of chocolate to remind you of the night you first truly met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summers came and went, and Eren taught you how to surf.  You and him would ride the waves for countless hours, and oftentimes, Armin would come to watch.  Then you would all meet up with Levi and his new girlfriend, Hange, for ice cream at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ice, Ice, Baby.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You were so glad that you were able to rekindle your friendship with Levi, and you were so happy that he found Hange.  They were perfect for each other, what with her crazy, energetic personality and Levi’s quiet simplicity.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt like you and Eren were perfect for each other, too.  The two of you almost never disagreed or fought, and when you did, it never lasted long.  Little arguments usually turned into fuck nights or just endless flirting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One time, you and Eren had almost made a gondola come off of the line holding it up.  You had been on a trip in the mountains, cruising along in a gondola when banter had turned into a fuck session.  It was exciting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost as exciting as the concert you were at right now.  But it wasn’t just any concert.  It was Eren Yeager’s band on stage: </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Titans</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Eren was the lead singer: shirtless, hair in a messy bun, and attacking his electric guitar with all the talent he could muster.  Armin was to his right with a neon piano, and Berty was in the back, banging on the drums.  And no one could miss Reiner and his lovely cowbell.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cheered them on from the front row, along with the other couple hundred people attending the event.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Titans</span>
  </em>
  <span> weren’t famous, but it was a start, and you were so elated to be a part of it, especially when their music was genuinely good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren struck his guitar one final time as he slid across the stage on his knees, and everyone roared with applause.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YEAGER! YEAGER! YEAGER!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He winked down at the audience before standing up to tap his big microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem.” You took a moment to admire the fake blood dripping down his body, soaking his black pants that were bunched over dark boots.  “I’d like to ask a question,” Eren panted into the microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audience screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now this inquiry is for a very special person, someone very dear to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd murmured excitedly, and you blushed as your heart started to pound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N),” Eren pointed a dramatic finger in your direction right before a spotlight appeared over you.  You smiled and waved, but froze as he pulled a small box out of his back pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened it to reveal a big, beautiful emerald gem set in a ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audience exploded with cheers after Eren held the ring out to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you marry me?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM SO EXCITED TO WRITE THE BOTH CHAPTER</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Twelve: Both</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You simply can't choose between Eren and Levi, so you decide on both.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is for all my indecisive whores out there ;) (i don't blame u btw heehee)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You paused.  The answer had just been in your head, right? You definitely knew that you wanted to choose…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Choose…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it,” you cursed, dropping your face into your hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last time I checked, my name wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn It</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Eren tried to lighten the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wish I could pick </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you,” you murmured.  But then you froze before smiling and looking back and forth between the two college boys.  “Wait… </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> I pick both of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren burst into laughter.  “Now there’s the kind of answer I would give!” He ran his hands through his messy bun.  “I’m down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glanced at Levi, and you were surprised to find him smiling slightly.  “Levi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed.  “If that’s what it takes to be with you, then yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—” You cupped your hand over your mouth.  “I don’t know how to feel about this! I feel awful, but also so excited—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really know how to feel either,” Eren put in.  “But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know what we </span>
  <em>
    <span>should do</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and you blushed.  Then the green-eyed boy grinned over at Levi.  “What do you say, man? A little competition? My house? Your house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in Levi’s eyes shifted, and you quite liked it.  “My house,” he said.  “It’s probably cleaner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the elevator got fixed, and the three of you were on your way to Levi’s mansion.  He was driving at 80 miles per hour while you sat on Eren’s lap in the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost weird, seeing them together in the same car, not fighting, although you supposed there would be more manly arguing once the three of you stepped into a bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the moment, Eren was playing with your hair, whispering in your ear, running his big hands over your thighs, and Levi wasn’t touching you at all.  But you could tell he wanted to, what with his fingers drumming a swift beat on top of the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled.  Eren’s soft words and Levi’s clever fingers made you so fucking horny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple more minutes, and the three of you arrived, wasting no time to settle down in one of the guest bedrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not make this weird, okay, bro?” Eren smacked Levi on the shoulder in a friendly way, and Levi just glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re already making it weird,” he deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren quickly pulled off his shirt.  “Not for long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled as you did the same, removing your skirt as well.  You had actually never done this before, hooked up with more than one guy.  You were curious and getting impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you two don’t hurry up, I’m just not gonna pick either of you,” you called over your shoulder on your way to the big, white bed.  “I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Eren was on top of you with a wicked grin.  “Was that too slow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasped as you realized Levi was on the other side of you, playing with your hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh escaped you, and you gripped the bed sheets.  “Just a little,” you whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I can speed things up,” Levi leaned over to press a kiss on your lips while Eren inched down so that he could slip off your underwear.  You weren’t ashamed of the wet spot already there, and it definitely seemed to please Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me.” Levi nipped at your lower lip.  “Not him.” It was an odd angle: Levi was almost on one side of you, but he was so fucking good that it didn’t matter.  Somehow he managed to make out with you like it was nothing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled and returned his kisses, but moaned when you felt fingers in your cunt.  Eren chuckled darkly as he swirled them around, making you cum all over.  And the cool metal of Levi’s rings on your breasts only added to the warm feeling inside of you, sending shivers up your spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” you panted, and curled your fingers in Levi’s dark hair for support.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t plan to,” he rumbled into your ear before sliding his tongue over your nipple.  You shuddered in response, and Eren started moving his fingers even faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  You had thought sex with Eren was the best feeling ever.  You had believed getting railed by Levi Ackerman was equivalent to heaven.  But </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
  <em>
    <span>what was greater than heaven? More intoxicating than ecstasy? More—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You groaned at the flicker of Eren’s tongue in your pussy, and you looked down to see him lick his fingers before he got back to work.  His sparkling green eyes met yours shamelessly, and then you were drawn away by teeth on your tits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whimpered as Levi stared up at you with his fiery blue eyes.  “Didn’t I tell you to look at me, (Y/N)?” he rasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A breathless giggle fluttered out of you before you moaned, bucking your hips into the air.  Eren was eating you out like never before, and now he was biting at the insides of your thighs, licking the wetness off of them as it soaked the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This went on for a while: the green-eyed boy working his magic on your cunt with his tongue and fingers and teeth while the blue-eyed boy played with your upper body, biting your lip and sucking at your breasts and sticking his tongue down your throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they switched, but Levi slipped his dick inside of you instead of his tongue and fingers, and Eren made sure to kiss you in more creative places.  You whined as Levi slowly thrust in and out, rocking your hips to the rhythm.  And your breathing grew heavier and heavier every time that Eren’s lips made their way down to your navel, every time his hands reached under your ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sing for me, (Y/N),” he whispered in your ear, and you did, although Levi caused you to moan as well until he cummed all over your thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Levi pulled out of you and simply rested his head near your pussy, where he gently traced patterns with his clever fingers.  Eren took the opportunity to place his dick in your hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” he asked with a grin.  “Wanna give me head?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded dreamily, rubbing your fingers over his hard dick before closing your mouth around it.  Eren groaned as you began to suck, and it wasn’t long before he cummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he panted.  You had to ignore your gag reflexes and the tears in your eyes to swallow the cum, and it felt good.  Then you lay back down on the bed, Levi on top of you and you half-way on Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” you sighed as you smiled up at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Levi mumbled, and you could feel his soft lips against your wet thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren gently placed his hand on your breast.  “I love her more,” he scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled.  “I love both of you.” Then you began to laugh harder.  “This is so fucking weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren snorted, and Levi chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we should do it more often.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the end! thank y'all for all the support, and thank you for reading this fanfic! I worked hard on it, and it was fun to write! If you have any requests, feel free to comment, and it might happen! also, tell all the Eren and Levi simps you know about my fanfic heehee. I would appreciate it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>